


loving a legilimens

by sarahshelena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Development, Coming Out, Eventual Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Legilimency, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Sexual Harassment, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow To Update, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: queenie is in a relationship with seraphina picquery, and both are blissfully happy. and they introduce tina to an old acquaintance of seraphina's — madam ya zhou. but with times being what they are, and the wizarding community inclined to prejudice, it might not be easy for the goldstein sisters to be with other women — much less a foreign diplomat and the president of the magical congress of the usa





	1. November 23rd, 1926 — Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> hey, readers. 
> 
> I do want to finish this, but thanks to mental illness and writer's block I'm bad at updating my multichapters. so I will do my damnedest to continue this, I shall try hard at the characterisation, and your support is much appreciated!
> 
> there is now a [playlist](https://sarahshelena.tumblr.com/tagged/no-secrets-playlist) for this fic
> 
> onwards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for chapter: _ordinary miracle_ by sarah mclachlan
> 
> note: please forgive the use of 'thanksgiving', I do not support or celebrate this horrible day (I'm not even from the usa) but the word is used a few times, and never with the word 'happy' in front of it. just thought I should let readers know.

Queenie occasionally took it upon herself to bring Tina a pastry or a sandwich for lunch that she'd made herself, as her sister took her career so seriously that she often forgot to eat.

She'd stroll into the Auror Office and leave the wrapped morsel on Tina's desk, sometimes tapping it with her wand and casting a protective spell on it whenever her sister’s fellow Aurors’ thoughts were particularly ravenous. 

But this time, she'd left a beef brioche sandwich with dijon mustard in Tina's inbox (just to make herself smile) and turned to leave, hoping the fiendish paper creatures wouldn't shred it. Just as she rounded the corner, she was met by President Picquery and Percival Graves. 

“Miss Goldstein. What are you doing up here?” Graves demanded. 

“Sorry, Madam President,” Queenie bobbed her a quick curtsy, ignoring Graves, “Just bringing Tina a little something for lunch,” she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear and blushing warmly at the appraising look she received from the woman before her. 

“You’re Ms Goldstein’s sister?” 

“Yes, Madam President.” 

“Well, then it's good you're keeping her well fed. Your sister is one of the best Aurors we have.” 

“She sure is, Madam President,” Queenie smiled beatifically at the praise of her sister, pointedly not noticing Graves’ thunderous expression, “If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting back to the Wand Permit Office.” 

“Of course, Miss Goldstein. On your way, then.” President Picquery allowed, giving her a small, rare smile, passing her with Graves morosely in tow. 

Queenie caught as they passed her — not the exact thought itself, the President must be an accomplished Occlumens — but the _tone_ of the President’s thoughts. They were almost overwhelmingly positive. 

The President’s feelings towards her were quite unclear, however, which frustrated Queenie. She wasn't at all used to someone blocking her. Sensing her use Legilimency with them, occasionally, yes, but rarely _blocking_ her. 

She bit her lip, intrigued. 

* * *

“Miss Goldstein?”

“Yeah?” Queenie glanced up, her hair falling into her eyes, and blinked in surprise to see Percival Graves standing there, with the ever-present scowl on his face. 

“President Picquery has better things to do than stand around questioning employees,” he said stiffly, “I'm sure your sister can get her own lunch.” 

“Well, no offense, sir, but I think I know my sister better than you do,” Queenie chirped back at him, relishing the surprise on his face, “And if I can make coffee for everyone in this department I'm sure as hell capable of doing something for one more person.” 

She bent her head and went back to the wand permit applications she was appraising. 

He remained there for a moment more, his mind in a turmoil of rude and petty remarks; in the end he said warningly, “Just don't disturb the work of the Auror office,” then turned and walked away. 

How in the hell would a mere sandwich disrupt MACUSA protocol? 

_He must be getting into that expensive European Firewhisky…_ she mused. 

_Ass._

A paper bird fluttered onto her desk and waited patiently, bobbing its head and spreading its tiny lined wings, for her to open it; she did so with a tap of her wand and it unfolded to a message from Tina. 

_Thank you for the sandwich, it was lovely of you, Queenie. Just thought I'd let you know because your department won't be included, but there's a Thanksgiving Party tonight at MACUSA and I'm allowed to bring someone. Just thought I'd ask if you'd like to come._

_Tina_

Queenie beamed at the idea of a party. She hadn't been out in weeks, and a party would be fun to stir up some of those stodgy Aurors who couldn't think of much else than counter-jinxes and Condemnables. 

She suppressed a squeal of excitement. She couldn't wait to get home and figure out what she was going to wear. 

* * *

“What about this one?” Queenie asked. Her makeup was done, her hair washed and curled naturally, but she still couldn't decide on a dress.

“Fine.” 

“This one?” 

“Fine, too.” 

“Teenie,” Queenie complained, “You're not helping!” 

“It's just an office party, not a Presidential inaugural!” Tina exclaimed, “You look beautiful in all of them, now please pick an outfit and let’s go! We’re going to be late!” 

Queenie scoffed slightly, “Trust me, sweetie, you don't ever wanna be early for an office party. Such a bore.” 

She waved her wand in a figure-eight over her form and changed her pink outfit into a cocktail dress of creamy dove-grey satin, with sheer silk pantyhose and matching heels, “...I think I'll wear this one.” 

She turned to Tina, her brow creasing in thought, “Hm, cashmere or fur? It's pretty cold out.” 

“I don't know,” Tina began, but at the frustrated expression her reply got, changed tactics, “Whatever is lighter than your dress, I think that'll look nice.” 

Queenie brightened at that, “Thanks, Teenie!” 

She lifted and drew her wand slowly across her chest from shoulder to shoulder, conjuring a fur-lined, cream-colored wrap. 

“I think that's nice, do you?” 

“Definitely,” said Tina, who was wearing a bottle green dress with a black fur wrap. She grabbed her wand and placed it in her purse, “Let’s go.” 

* * *

“Whoah, this isn't quite the snooze I thought it'd be!” Queenie remarked as the elevator doors opened.

There were snowflakes falling from the ceiling and slowly disappearing before they landed. And the long table that would usually have cups of coffee and case files scattered across it had been laid with a white cloth and covered with holiday treats and platters of wizard crackers. In the middle sat a bowl of enchanted turkey meatballs that gobbled and ran around in the bowl on tiny meaty little legs. 

There were bowls of punch and apple cider, and for British transfer employees, a jug of pumpkin juice (the two sisters’ noses wrinkled at this). 

“Mr Graves.” Tina greeted her superior and former mentor who stood stoically by the door to the Auror Office. 

“Ms Goldstein.” Graves replied, inclining his head, “You look rather nice.” 

“Thank you,” Tina smiled, then turned to Queenie beside her, “This is my sister-” 

“Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting her earlier today,” Graves’ gaze slid from Tina's face and made direct eye contact with Queenie, “She delivered your lunch.” 

“Oh, yes, and it was so nice of her.” Tina beamed at her sister. 

“Yes,” Graves remarked, somehow without actually agreeing, “Excuse me,” he moved off towards the punch bowls. 

“What was that about?” Tina murmured, knowing Queenie would read her thoughts anyway. 

“I honestly don't know,” Queenie whispered back, “He got so stodgy about me being up on your level, like I shouldn't be allowed there or something. I swear, he could make a Healer hex him.” 

She moved closer to the food, and chose a coconut-and-meringue snowball, biting into it, flaked coconut sticking to her lips, remarking off-handedly, “I don't know why he was being so uptight anyway, the President didn't seem to mind.” 

“You met President Picquery?” Tina gasped quietly, dropping the turkey meatball she had just picked up, which gobbled frantically and darted under the table on tiny little legs. 

“Yeah,” Queenie licked the coconut off her lips, “Why is that such a big deal? Calm down, I didn't embarrass you or anything, Teenie.” 

“How did she seem?” Tina seemed to brace herself for the answer. 

“Pretty nice. She thinks very highly of you,” Queenie grinned. 

“Really?” Tina's eyes were comically wide. 

“Yep. Said you were one of the best Aurors MACUSA has.” 

Tina blinked in surprise, “Well, that's lovely of her to say,” she said softly. 

“I thought so too.” Queenie took another bite of her meringue snowball. 

Graves stepped up to Tina, “My apologies, Ms Goldstein. I had to go and stop Peakes from spiking the punch — for the fifth time this evening.” 

“I'll make sure not to accept anything from him then!” Queenie remarked. And for a moment, it looked like Graves was on the verge of a laugh. 

But then a deep, warm chuckle reached their ears and they turned to see President Picquery smiling genuinely, resplendent in a long black dress that seemed to twinkle with the faint light of stars seen from the city and a turban that looked as if it had been woven out of strands of gold. 

“A wise decision, Miss Goldstein,” she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> I am terrible at updates sometimes so if anyone really wants this I'd love it if you'd shoot me some ideas!
> 
> thanks for reading


	2. November 23rd, 1926 — November 24th, 1926, Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama unfolds at the office party and our two ladies become significantly closer through two singularly unpleasant incidents
> 
> (us writers take what we can get when it comes to plot bunnies. I practically have to snare them before they get away from me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is chapter two. who the hell knew it would come this fast? certainly not me, I swear. I hope this lasts!
> 
> and an enormous thanks to everyone who gave kudos and left comments! queenie loves you :3

President Picquery came to stand beside Percival Graves, “My, don't you look dashing in your tuxedo, Mr Graves!”

“Thank you, Madam President. May I say you look lovely tonight.” Graves said, in an attempt at polite conversation. He looked as if someone had forced him to swallow a quart of pumpkin juice. 

Queenie couldn't stop the giggle that burst out of her at his expression. President Picquery looked at her and Tina, with a pleasant smile and none of her normal imposing demeanour visible. 

“Why, it’s the Miss Goldsteins,” her smile widened, “Tina, you look marvellous. And Miss Goldstein, I'm sorry, I don't actually know your name..?” President Picquery raised an eyebrow, prompting her to reply. 

“It's Queenie,” she murmured, feeling almost shy all of a sudden. 

“You are beautiful, Queenie Goldstein,” President Picquery’s dark eyes held hers for a long moment as she smiled at the delighted blush blooming in Queenie’s cheeks. Tina, looking confusedly between the two of them, didn't catch Graves’ thunderous expression. 

Breaking away from the president’s gaze, Queenie saw his face and was glad she couldn't catch his thoughts, knowing they would be not at all friendly. He caught her eye and scowled, turning away to the drinks table and pouring himself some apple cider, offering some to the President, which she politely declined. Queenie caught the scent of it and knew instantly that it was fortified. A glass or two of that would have her teetering on her heels. 

“Hey, good turnout tonight,” Abernathy came over from the huddled groups of Aurors to stand next to Tina, shorter than her by about three inches. 

“Yeah, sure is,” Tina nodded absentmindedly, only half paying attention to him. 

“I didn't know you were gonna be here,” Queenie remarked. 

“Oh, Mark Jefferson invited me,” he smirked. 

“Huh,” she said disinterestedly, then brightened, “Hey, you got any giggle water?” Queenie asked him, “Only I can't see none over here.” 

“Yeah, sure, we got a whole bottle,” Abernathy reached behind the jug of pumpkin juice and set it on the table in front of her, “I knew you liked it, so I asked Jefferson to get some.” 

“Thanks,” Queenie beamed, pouring herself a whole glass. Tina's eyes widened. If Queenie drank that too fast, she'd literally be in hysterics. 

“It's okay, Teenie, I'm fine,” Queenie touched her sister's arm comfortingly. 

She took a generous sip and immediately tittered with laughter. Her reaction was infectious; everyone around her smiled. She helped herself to another snowball and took a gulp of giggle water, hiccuping a high, loud laugh, and began licking the coconut off the snowball, humming with short bursts of amusement between licks. 

Casting a glance from her sister over to Abernathy, who was staring with his mouth agape at Queenie, Tina didn't have to use her Auror training to deduce that he had a particular motive for plying Queenie with giggle water. 

But some of her fellow Aurors initiated a conversation with her before she could take Queenie aside. Thinking as loudly in her mind as she could for Queenie to drink in moderation, Tina accepted a glass of punch and began to joke with the rest of them, trying to keep an eye on her sister in the meantime. 

Queenie had finished her glass of giggle water in just a few minutes, and didn't even notice that her glass had been refilled by magic. She immediately took another gulp; at this point she was keeping up a constant stream of half-chuckles and quiet snickering. She'd had far too much and felt slightly ill. She swept past Tina on her way to the elevator. 

“Gonna be back, Teenie. Get some air,” Queenie whispered, but too low for her sister to hear. She tottered into the elevator and asked the Red to take her up to the floor just below the rooftop access door. It took her a few minutes to make it up the flight of stairs, but when she pushed the door open and stepped out into the bitingly cold air, it was oddly freeing. 

“Hey, it's nice out here, isn't it?” 

Queenie spun around in shock to see Abernathy standing beside her, “Oh! Jeez, you scared me!” 

“Sorry,” he chuckled. 

“Yeah, it's gorgeous, all the city lights,” Queenie turned back to the view, “I got a view like this from my bedroom window.” 

She placed her glass down and leant her elbow on the ledge, resting her chin in her hand and sighing, her eyelids drifting shut. 

A cold wind blew across her neck and she shivered when she felt unfamiliar fingers brush across the short hairs there. 

“What…?” she mumbled, moving away clumsily, demanding, “What in the name of-” 

“I really like you, Queenie,” Abernathy was far too close. She could smell his breath and his department store cologne, “I think you're a really great girl. We have fun, don't we?” 

“Mmm…” she couldn't think of any instance in which she'd had fun with him, except once when she'd spilt coffee in his lap. That had been very funny, and she giggled at the memory. 

Suddenly his hands were grasping her face uncomfortably and his mouth was on her cheek, moving towards her lips and she squealed in disgust, shoving him away and knocking her glass to the concrete rooftop where it smashed. 

“Jeez Louise! What do you think you're doing?” she demanded. 

“I thought- come on, Queenie, I didn't mean no harm-” 

“Just because a girl is nice to you, it don’t mean she wants you to do that!” she threw at him, suddenly furious, “Especially if she's drink- if she's been drunk- drinking!” 

“Yeah, but-” 

President Picquery’s voice cracked like a whip behind him, “Back inside, Ashford, or whatever your name is. Or I'll have you sacked before you can so much as spit! Go, now!" 

He jumped and turned, looking up at her intimidating figure and went back through the access door and down the stairs. 

“Gee, thanks an awful lot, Madam President,” Queenie smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear, “He was being a bit too forward-” 

“Being a bit too disrespectful is what I call it,” President Picquery’s expression was so severe, her face looked as if it was carved out of wood. 

“I agree, yeah,” Queenie nodded, overbalancing. She swayed forward and was steadied by warm, gentle hands. 

“Are you all right?” President Picquery’s voice vibrated through her chest, where Queenie's forearms rested from when she'd fallen against her. 

“Yeah,” Queenie gasped, “Thanks, Miss- I mean Madam,” she blushed, “Wow, you sure smell nice,” she murmured before pressing her face into the curve between the President’s shoulder and collarbone, inhaling. 

“Lovely,” she commented, her head tilting back to look into the other woman’s face. 

The President said something that Queenie's brain couldn't quite register, something like, “........the same.” 

The rest of the evening was a giggle-water infused muddle. Tina found them and said they'd be going straight home, her voice taking on that quavering, high-pitched tone it did whenever she was worried. Graves’ deep, disapproving voice was somewhere as well in the midst of all the talking. 

Tina Apparated them home and helped Queenie up the stairs and into her bed, where she flopped onto the covers, kicked off her shoes, murmured something about ‘the President is pretty…’ and fell asleep, slumbering straight through until morning and hardly remembering a thing from the night before. 

* * *

On her way into work, Queenie stepped through the doors of MACUSA headquarters and immediately picked out President Picquery among the witches and wizards milling around in the lobby. She was speaking to an Asian woman in a feathered headdress and a man in bright colours who looked as if he could be from South America — they were obviously talking about something important, so Queenie didn't stop to say hello as she might've, and of course, she didn't want to disturb official business. She put her head down as she headed for the elevators.

“Miss Goldstein!” 

Queenie jumped slightly at the sound of her name and turned to see the President smiling at her and clearly meaning for her to come over. Queenie blushed as she made her way through the throng of wizarding folk. 

“Hello,” she smiled when she reached them, subtly smoothing down her dress. President Picquery placed a warm hand on her back and turned to the Asian woman. 

“Miss Goldstein, may I introduce Madam Ya Zhou, our delegate from China.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Queenie took the delegate’s proffered hand and smiled. 

She received a gentle smile in return, “Also named Daiyu Xu,” the woman told her. 

Queenie was caught off-guard for a moment, “Pardon? I thought…?” 

Seraphina laughed heartily, the first time Queenie had seen her look so delighted and so free, “Ya Zhou is a diplomatic title. Most foreign delegates and officiates use them for safety purposes. Xu is her family name and Daiyu is her given name.” 

“Oh!” Queenie gasped, “It's lovely,” she told Madam Xu, prompting a warm smile from the woman, whose dark eyes were almost penetrating as they looked her over. 

“And may I introduce Tiago Cavalcante, our delegate from Brazil.” 

“Pleased to meet you.” Queenie smiled and shook his hand. 

“It is charming to meet you,” he returned her smile, her hand almost lost in his. 

“Miss Goldstein works in the Wand Permit Office,” President Picquery told them. 

“Is that an exciting profession?” Madame Xu asked her politely. 

“Not most days,” Queenie tucked her bangs behind her ear, deciding to attempt a joke, “Unless somebody’s jinxed the john, my days are mostly spent filing and making coffee. I prefer those days, if you know what I mean.” 

There was a moment of silence following her comment in which Queenie wondered if what she'd said wasn't entirely appropriate. 

But President Picquery chuckled, Madame Xu smiled and the delegate from Brazil threw his head back and laughed heartily, “Delightful!” he grinned broadly, “It was lovely to meet you, Miss Goldstein!” 

“Likewise,” Madame Xu nodded, her thoughts indecipherable. There was a familiarity between her and the President, but Queenie couldn't see any deeper than that, barely able to skim the delegate’s mind. 

“Thank you, Miss Goldstein for charming my foreign delegates. Now, I won't keep you from your job any longer,” the President’s hand slid from the small of her back, leaving her flesh tingling. 

Queenie bade them goodbye and made her way to the elevators, “Floor Ten, please,” she told Red. 

“Hold the door,” a deep voice sounded, and Graves stepped into the elevator. Queenie felt her body tense with immediate dislike and kept her eyes forward as the elevator shuddered and began to move upwards. 

They stood without speaking for a few moments, until Graves broke the silence, “It's become apparent to me that you're on very friendly terms with President Picquery.” 

“And?” Queenie shot back, her hand twitching towards her wand, hidden in a concealed pocket of her dress. 

Graves turned and took hold of the wrist of her wand hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes, “I wanted to let you know that you won't be spending any more time with her.” 

“Won't I?” dispelling her momentary confusion, she met his gaze, her jaw set. 

“The President is the leader of the wizarding community,” Graves snapped, his eyes pitiless, “She is the one thing separating us from persecution and slaughter; she doesn't need distractions from a tart like you.” 

Queenie gasped; her eyes filling with tears at the brutal comment. She pulled out of Graves’ grasp and wordlessly motioned for Red to stop the elevator at the next floor. She made her way to the closest bathroom she could find, burying her face in a soft towel offered by a sweet-natured house elf and sobbed into it until she was breathless — she'd received both unkind thoughts and verbal insults from people before, but rarely were they so cruel and so well designed to wound. 

_Distractions._

How the heck could she be a distraction? 

“Miss Goldstein?” President Picquery entered the bathroom, her heels clicking on the black tiles, “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Queenie smiled tearily as she wiped her cheeks with the towel. 

“Excuse us, please,” Picquery said to the house elf, who bowed deeply and Disapparated with a _crack_ that rent the air and bounced off the tiles. 

“No, you're not.” President Picquery said, “I saw Graves get on with you. He spoke to you?” 

Queenie nodded, wiping tears away and looked up at her. 

“He hurt you,” the President said. It wasn't a question. 

“He just… I don't understand.” Queenie said, frustration creeping into her voice, “Why does he dislike me? I've done nothing.” 

“I'm sorry for whatever he said. Do you want to tell me?” President Picquery’s voice was kind. 

Queenie closed her eyes and shook her head firmly, tear tracks still shining on her face. 

The President’s expression changed, and her voice became fiercer, unforgiving, “He must have hurt you very much. I'll have a word with him.” 

“Oh, don't!” Queenie began, but the President shook her head. 

“I won't have him talking to my employees like that again. Especially those in the Wand Permit Office, who are not his concern,” she smiled. 

Queenie giggled weakly, glanced down, sniffled, “Thank you, Madam President.” 

“Seraphina.” 

“Pardon?” Queenie blinked in surprise. 

“Seeing as we’re now friends, let's have no more of this ‘Madam’ nonsense. All right?” 

Queenie nodded, a smile hiding in the corners of her mouth. 

“Will you permit me to call you by your first name?” 

“Sure,” Queenie murmured, biting her lip. She felt gentle fingertips on her throat and looked up into the President’s dark brown eyes. 

“Thank you, Queenie,” she murmured, “You know, you smell rather lovely too, come to think of it.” 

“...What?” Queenie blinked confusedly. 

For just an instant, she caught the intention of Seraphina’s thoughts, and they made her heart race and her face flush. Her lips tingled. 

But then the moment was gone, and Seraphina’s hand dropped. 

“Never mind,” she smiled distractedly, “Excuse me.” Seraphina left the bathroom. 

Queenie stood there for a moment on unsteady legs, and then gripped the sink closest to her, “Morrigan help me,” she gasped. 

_That_ was what Graves had meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madam ya zhou will now be called by the less racially stereotypical name I have found for her, which is daiyu xu (often called madam xu.) look both of them up individually, they are both wonderful names and I hope I did well. 
> 
> I will freely admit that I know quite little about many other cultures. I do watch a lot of documentaries (I'm a bit of a hermit), and I keep my mind wide open and my tolerance for bigots at 0. 
> 
> so this is a joy to write and to expand these characters as best I can. if anyone has any helpful tips or corrections let me know and I will see what I can do (most likely amidst many apologies!)
> 
> thanks for reading and comment if you can! a single comment spawned this entire chapter in less than 24 hours I'll have you know! 
> 
> until next time!


	3. November 24th, 1926 - Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queenie is having a hard time coming to terms with her feelings and seraphina is starting to fighting back against graves' toxic views and the rift he's creating between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I'm working at this the best that I can, and thank you to everyone who left kudos and/or comments! 
> 
> here is the chapter! it's bit shorter than the previous ones, but I wanted to get the worst of the angst (hopefully) out of the way
> 
> and a warning: here there be angst and pining
> 
> chapter song:  
>  _long & lost_ by florence + the machine

“Mr Abernathy, I gotta go home,” Queenie bustled to her desk and picked up her bag and coat, “I don't feel too good.”

“Yeah, sure, you- you go. And feel better.” Abernathy stammered, avoiding her eye. She automatically sifted through his thoughts and found the memory of what had transpired the night before, finding her expression had soured. She shoved past him on her way into the elevator, “Ground floor, please,” she asked Red, pulling on her coat. 

“You alright, missy? Goin’ home so soon?” the house elf replied, pulling on the lever to meet the 1, “Want me to let your sister know you left early?” 

“Yes, please,” Queenie leant against the back of the elevator as it lurched and shuddered into motion and exhaled shakily. 

“Not feelin’ too good, eh?” Red looked up into her face, his expression full of grizzled concern. 

“No, not too good at all,” Queenie held a hand up to her forehead. She was dizzy with what had just happened. There was a moment in which she had felt not at all herself with Seraphina, and felt a desire to do something she'd never done before. Her cheeks burned with the conflicting reactions these feelings had stirred within her; fighting confusion and shame, not knowing how she should feel or if she should feel anything at all for the beautiful and charismatic woman. 

The elevator reached the ground floor and Queenie stepped out unsteadily, saying goodbye to Red and making her way to the front doors. 

_Queenie?_

A mind-voice cried out so plaintively it was as if the name had been screamed aloud. 

Queenie turned and looked, finding Seraphina standing at the top of the stairs and looking down, an unreadable expression on her face. She couldn't go to meet her as she left without it looking odd, so she was forced to stand there, unable to speak to her. 

But she still tried. 

_Queenie, don't go. I'm sorry. I assumed wrongly and I upset you. I apologise._

Queenie's heart was so full she felt it would burst, and she shook her head without thinking, unable to speak, but beseeching Seraphina to see what she was experiencing; that she felt something she absolutely could not explain and even less understood. 

She bit her lip to keep a sob from escaping — the frustration and desire was bubbling up inside her without a means of escape. Queenie shook her head impatiently and stamped her foot, the sound echoing around the lobby. Red stuck his head out of the elevator and stared at her in surprise, his wrinkled face twisting in confusion at the normally bright and happy Queenie in such a state as she spun on her heel and left quickly. 

Red turned and looked around, squinting up at the figure standing at the top of the stairs, her face impassive. He grimaced upon recognition that he was staring at the President. He ducked back into the elevator cage and sat down on his little wooden stool, popping a toothpick into his mouth and chewing on it thoughtfully. 

It took until after lunch for him to spot Tina on any of the floors he stopped at, “Hey, Goldstein!” he barked. 

Many faces stared as Tina rushed over, “Hey, Red. You okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm just spose to tell ya that Queenie left early. Said she didn't feel well.” 

“Queenie’s sick?” Tina’s eyes widened in worry. 

“Yeah, and I gotta tell ya, she didn't look too good either. Seemed real upset about somethin’. Almost made a scene in the lobby right with Picquery watchin’ and everythin’.” 

Tina’s eyes darted back and forth, looking at nothing as her mind raced. 

“You okay?” he took out his toothpick and tilted the brim of his hat back to see her better. 

“Yes, thanks very much, Red, for telling me. Let me know if there's anything you need, okay?” 

“Wouldn't say no to a pack o’ gum,” he grinned toothily, then patted her knee comfortingly, the closest part of her to him, “Don’t worry about it, Goldstein, just make her some coffee when you get home, dames like that. She’s probably upset over some fella,” he stuck the toothpick back in his mouth with an air of hard-won knowledge, “Forget about it.” 

Tina smiled at him weakly, “Thanks, Red. See you later.” 

“Sure, Goldstein. See ya round.” Red pulled the lever and the doors closed. 

* * *

“Graves?” Seraphina called, furious, “My office. Now.”

The rest of her personal staff exchanged pointed glances as the Director of Magical Security was summoned to the President’s office like a naughty schoolboy. 

Graves strode in and stood uncertainly in front of her desk. 

“Close the door,” she told him. He did so, and turned back to her questioningly, opening his mouth to speak, but she had no patience for it. 

“I'll do the talking,” she warned him. He remained silent. She watched him for a tension-filled moment, then began to speak, her voice severe, “I saw you follow Queenie Goldstein into the elevator. And I saw the state she was in after you spoke to her. What is the meaning of your behaviour towards her?” 

“I could ask you the same thing, Madam President.” Graves replied. 

She stood up immediately, shaking with thinly disguised anger, “My personal life, conventional or otherwise, is no concern of yours, and if you persist in making it so, you will no longer work for me, any branch of magical government in America or anywhere else. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Graves?” 

He was silent for a long moment, his jaw clenched, finally conceding, “Yes,” he bit out. 

“Get out of my office.” Seraphina told him, “And don't let me see you again for the rest of the day.” 

Seraphina watched him storm out and took up her quill, tapping the feathered tip of it against her lip. She hadn't meant to be so forward with Queenie earlier. The younger woman was so endearing and her manner so inviting — but she shouldn't use that as an excuse for upsetting her. She had made a mistake today. She hadn't wanted to pressure Queenie at all, and found herself over-analysing everything she'd said and done, and cursing herself for all of it. 

Queenie would likely never trust her again. 

Seraphina put her head in her hands. 

* * *

Queenie started sobbing as soon as she shut the door of the apartment she shared with Tina; casting her coat onto a chair, she went into her bedroom and found a handkerchief, burying her face in it and breathing unevenly, distraught with her conflicting emotions.

She remained like that for a long while, eyes open, staring into the soft fabric of the tear-soaked handkerchief. She didn't even hear the door open and close when Tina came home. She felt an arm circle her shoulders and gave a start, but her sister embraced her warmly, murmuring “Are you okay, Queenie?” 

“Not-” Queenie sniffled and wiped her nose, “Not really.” 

“Is Graves giving you a hard time?” Tina's eyes were steely, “I swear, I'll hex him-” 

Queenie’s mind was suddenly awash with Tina's memories from that afternoon, and of Red’s well-meant words, _“She's probably upset over some fella, forget about it.”_

Queenie burst out with a laugh that dissolved into a sob and dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief, “I'm just- just tired.” 

Her voice cracked at the lie but she couldn't bring herself to tell Tina what she didn't even understand herself. She'd go to work tomorrow and just go about her day as normal. She'd figure out how to deal with it and life would go on. It had to. 

She couldn't possibly be in love with another woman, after all.


	4. November 25th, 1926 - Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despite the events of the days before, seraphina still has hope and queenie knows she feels something.
> 
> and one night spent together can change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who leaves kudos and/ or comments! you people are the best ^w^
> 
> this is a special chapter so I am including reference images for clothing which are shown [here](http://sarahshelena.tumblr.com/tagged/macusa-ball)
> 
> chapter songs:  
>  _I know you care_ by ellie goulding  
>  _the way you are tonight_ by missy higgins

Queenie barely spoke for the rest of the night, lost in her own thoughts and distracted whenever Tina said something to her. She slept badly and yet found herself oddly calm when she woke up, despite knowing she'd have to go into work and face Seraphina, face _Graves_. She leant against the kitchen bench and tried to focus on making her and Tina’s lunch, but the sliced turkey kept flopping out of the sandwiches due to her being so distracted.

“Darn!” Queenie shook her head and bit her lip, managing to finish the sandwiches and wrap them in butcher paper. 

“Are you sure you wanna come to work today?” Tina asked, bringing her a mug of tea sweetened with honey. 

“Yeah,” Queenie took the mug from her, “I can't just sit at home. I gotta do something.” 

“Okay. Just stay clear of Graves, don't let him even talk to you.” Tina put a hand on her shoulder, “And Queenie, you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Queenie felt the ball of worry in her stomach turn to nausea, “Thanks,” she forced out. 

“You ready to go?” Tina smiled, taking her hand. 

“Yep,” Queenie drank her tea quickly and placed the cup in the sink, taking up her bag before they Disapparated. 

* * *

They arrived at MACUSA headquarters three minutes early for work, going through the front entrance and up the stairs.

“You'll be okay?” Tina held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes warily. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, Teenie. Just gonna get through the day. I'll see you around at lunch if you maybe wanna come and join me? We could get a coffee too.” 

“Sure,” Tina smiled and hugged her, telling her “Have a good day!” and rushing off. 

Queenie hovered uncertainly around the elevator shaft for a moment, secretly knowing what she was waiting for. 

“Queenie?” Seraphina’s soft voice made her jump and turn. 

“Oh!” she gasped, unconsciously smoothing down her hair, “Seraphina!” 

“Are you well?” Seraphina asked her. 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, thank you,” Queenie hovered uncertainly between staying and leaving, her heart pounding in her chest. 

“I wanted to give you this,” Seraphina held out a large white envelope of thick creamy paper with Queenie’s initials printed on it in golden ink, “But, given our- well, you don't have to bother with it if you'd rather not.” 

She smiled sadly, turned and left the way she had came, meeting a group of wizards on her way up the steps and conferring with them in low voices. 

Queenie turned her gaze to the heavy envelope in her hands, the paper silken under her fingertips. She opened it and slid out a folded card with moving illustrations of flowers sketched over it in gold ink. 

She admired it for a moment and then unfolded the card. 

_The Magical Congress of The United States of America Requests your Presence ~ at the Annual December Ball To Raise Funds for the Magical Education of No-Maj-Born Youth._

_7pm - 12am_

_Sponsored by Fleamont Potter’s Hair Potion_

Queenie closed the invitation and smiled breathlessly, her heart fluttering in her chest. 

* * *

“A ball? Tonight?” Tina's eyebrows drew together when Queenie told her over lunch.

“It's a pretty fancy ball, so I don't want to miss it,” Queenie mumbled, pink-faced, then took a bite of her sandwich. 

“How did you get an invitation, though?” Tina said, bewildered, “Those are usually for rich patrons and official delegates.” 

“And not a poor Jewish girl like me, you mean?” Queenie frowned. 

“Now, you _know_ I didn't mean it like that…” Tina took a sip of coffee, “I just don't want you to be alone there. After what happened at the office party-” 

“I won't be alone, Teenie, it'll be at the Plaza, and there'll be proper security wizards and everything. And Abernathy isn't gonna be there anyway.” 

Tina's expression soured, “I swear, if he ever touches you again-” 

“He’ll see how effective my original jinxes are.” Queenie said proudly, “And how difficult they are to reverse.” 

Tina smiled wryly, “Guess I don't have to worry about you, then. Oh, by the way, who gave you the invitation?” 

“President Picquery,” Queenie admitted, tearing the lettuce from her sandwich into strips. 

“Really? Do you know why?” Suspicion and worry bloomed in Tina's mind and Queenie didn't like the feeling of it. 

“Well, I don't know, she- she must have been allowed to invite someone else, or somebody couldn't come,” Queenie took a long draught of her coffee, “Does it matter?” 

“I guess not,” Tina's eyes narrowed, but she dropped the subject. Still, Queenie’s stomach felt full of butterflies fluttering and caterpillars wriggling with delight. 

* * *

“Wow, Queenie, you look stunning!” Tina exclaimed when her sister came out of her room, “Your Transfiguration could beat a Metamorphagus’,” she smiled.

Queenie beamed at the compliment and spun in her new outfit, “I thought it would be just right,” she breathed, twirling a lock of hair around her wand and releasing it curled. She spent a few minutes repeating this procedure until her hair stood out from her head in soft, loose ringlets and she did her makeup in a second. 

She placed her wand in her beaded bag and put on her dress cloak, “I’ll see you later, Teenie,” she smiled. 

“Should I wait up?” Tina asked, a note of concern in her voice and the tone of her thoughts. 

“No, it's okay,” Queenie hugged her tightly, “You enjoy your night of peace for once!” she said, and Tina laughed. 

“Bye,” she smiled, shutting the door behind her. It was just reaching 9pm. She made her way down the stairs and stepped out into the night, down an alley and Disapparating, reappearing in a designated Apparition safe zone close to The Plaza Hotel. 

When she stepped through the doors, she was impressed by the luxurious design of the lobby, but looked for the largest ballroom. A sign by the door stated that it was a meeting for the Society of Operatic Throat Surgeons. She knocked on the door and was let through, handing her invitation and her wand to the security wizard who took down her name and its specifications. She glanced towards Graves, who stood nearby, overseeing the security measures, but he pointedly ignored her. She gladly did the same. The wand-weighing wizard nodded to her and gave her back her wand. 

“Alright, you're fine. Have a swell night, darlin.’” 

“Can I keep the invitation?” she smiled at him, her dimples appearing as she did so. 

He grinned, “Memento, eh? Yeah sure, keep it.” 

“Thanks,” she swept past him and handed her cloak of crushed velvet to the cloakroom elf, keeping her purse looped around her wrist and looking for somewhere to sit; she took a glass of champagne from a tray carried by a passing house elf in a smart button-down shirt, murmuring, “Thank you,” finding herself quite distracted from the people around her when she spotted Seraphina — she was speaking to a group of foreign and indigenous witches and wizards, many of them shaking her hand and wishing her well, undoubtedly congratulating her for the success of the recent historic laws she passed, protecting First Nation and African-American wizarding folk from discrimination by other magical folk. 

“Miss Goldstein.” 

Queenie looked around in surprise, startled out of her reverie. Madam Xu stood close by her, dressed in beautiful silk dress robes printed with bright, red flowers, and she wore black elbow-length gloves. Her hair was woven into a dark rope and pinned at the back of her head, adorned by an iridescent feathered headdress. 

“Oh, Madam Xu. What stunning robes,” Queenie gasped. 

“How kind. You look lovely,” Madam Xu said, gently touching her arm, “Are you all right?” 

“Yes, thank you, just-” Queenie swept her hair out of her eyes, “Just a little...overwhelmed.” 

“I see you and Seraphina have grown rather close.” 

Queenie blushed, “Well- yes, but-” she didn't go on, not wanting to give away whatever was between them. Madam Xu looked at her with such an intense awareness that Queenie almost shied away, but the diplomat only stepped closer, her voice low and urgent. 

“She obviously cares for you. Don't make the mistake I did and push her away,” Madam Xu went on, despite Queenie’s gasp of shock, “She will not chase you. She will give you time if you need it, and use it if you must. Use it, she has infinite patience — but do not ever mistake her thoughtfulness for indecisiveness. Let her be the one to love you.” 

She held her hand to Queenie’s cheek for just a moment, wordlessly bidding her to heed the advice, then abruptly turned and walked away, not looking back once. 

Queenie stared after her, astounded; and her mind that had, for days, been in turmoil suddenly became clearer. She couldn't take any longer. She had taken all the time she needed, she'd mulled over it for days. She knew what she wanted. 

* * *

Seraphina glanced away from the conversation with the Head Obliviator she was only half paying attention to and felt her heart catch in her chest at the vision that had just walked by.

Queenie was breathtaking in a peach-coloured dress of layered floaty fabric that just brushed her knees; a sash trailed from her waist to the marble floor and she seemed to give off her own soft light, curly hair shining in rosy tones of gold, skin glowing under the lights. Her dress left her shoulders uncovered — the bodice had been embroidered with softly winking jewels and tinier gems twinkled on the shoulder straps. Seraphina’s gaze lingered on the tight bust of the dress which fit temptingly over Queenie’s breasts. 

“Excuse me,” Seraphina said to the people she had been speaking with; she moved across the foyer, striding slowly and determinedly towards Queenie. 

“You are beautiful,” she murmured, placing a hand on her arm. Queenie looked around at her and beamed. 

“Thanks, you're sweet,” Queenie bit her lip, and unable to resist the temptation, she moved closer, leaning up and softly kissing Seraphina's cheek, so tenderly it felt intensely private, but still seemed innocent enough in company. 

“You look so, so wonderful,” Queenie stroked the folds of Seraphina's dress with one finger. It barely seemed it could be made of fabric — it looked as if somebody had woven together all the stars and galaxies in the universe into a single bolt of cloth — it was shimmering and fluid to the touch. Seraphina's hair was concealed under a tightly wrapped black and sequined headscarf and her mouth was painted a deep pink, the corners curving into an inviting smile. 

Queenie found her lips tingling, and not for the first time around Seraphina. She tried to force the thoughts away, and realised they weren't only coming from her own mind. There were images in Seraphina's head of leaning in and kissing her, and Queenie felt a flush creep up her neck and bloom across her cheeks. 

Seraphina, at the knowing look on Queenie's face — and from the delicate shade of crimson she'd just turned, there was no hiding her thoughts any longer. Her heart pounded insistently, and she breathed calmly, willing herself to withdraw from Queenie, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She turned away, her mind in a turmoil of worry, desire and deep, incontrovertible emotion. Queenie felt her body react to the thoughts that spread within Seraphina’s mind, touching upon her own feelings and making her shiver. 

She touched Seraphina’s arm, “Would you like to go somewhere quieter?” 

“Of course.” Seraphina followed her to the cloakroom to retrieve their warmer clothes, then exited the ballroom, turning corners until they found themselves in an empty corridor. 

“Were you and Madam Xu lovers?” Queenie asked. At the closed off expression that overshadowed Seraphina's features, Queenie reached up and stroked her cheek, “Please tell me the truth.” 

Seraphina looked at her unfathomably for a moment and then took her hand, “Come with me.” 

They took the No-Maj elevator to the top floor, which was deserted and quiet, finding the door to a private balcony, which was bathed in moonlight, clouds drifting lazily across the sky. They stepped outside and the clouds cast shadows on their forms. 

“Oh,” Queenie moved away and stepped up to the wall; she placed both hands on the cold brass railing, “What a beautiful night.” 

She turned and waited for Seraphina to join her there, silently willing her to move closer; in her floaty dress, she was shivering in the night air and from the winds blowing through the city, the force of it stirred her hair into a fluffy halo of whirling blonde curls. 

“She told you.” Seraphina's voice was sad. 

Queenie turned, “Yeah, I didn't know. I mean, no one would ever guess. I'm not assuming I'm the first girl you've- I just mean… what happened?” 

“I've known who I am for a long time,” Seraphina came to stand beside her, looking out at the city lit up at night, “I was born and grew up in the South, in an area that was segregated. Where I lived, there were no secrets. My family was known to have magic, and we and those like us were sometimes targeted for it, which is why this new law is so important. It protects those of us who are more different than your average witch or wizard. But because we were kept apart from white society as much as possible, I wasn't subjected to the violence that others like me have been put through, but laws protecting us and giving us more rights were still new. When I was of school age, I was chosen by a wand that would turn easily to Dark magic if its master did, but it had never even occurred to me to take that path. I made it to Ilvermorny and was offered a place in all four houses.” 

At Queenie’s soft intake of breath, she smiled and continued, “I chose Horned Serpent. In my fifth year I fell in love — with a girl in another house. She was quick-witted and opinionated. I'd never felt anything for a boy the way I felt for her,” Seraphina paused, “When the facts of our relationship became known, our parents were contacted and she was pulled from school to go to a much smaller academy. I never saw her again after that, and my owls soon went unanswered. I stopped trying to contact her. Either her parents had too much sway over her or she didn't love me enough to fight them. I was alone for a long time afterward.” 

Queenie was speechless. She could barely imagine anything so cruel. 

Seraphina's eyes were shining as she looked out over New York, but she did not cry, “I graduated as Head Girl and entered politics through an apprenticeship at MACUSA. Being African-American, there weren't a lot of positions going, but my mentor… let's just say he was sympathetic. He was a black man whose parents had been slaves. They had been denied the right to carry wands. But when slavery was abolished, they sent him to Ilvermorny and he graduated to a position as personal assistant to the President of MACUSA. He became Director of Magical Security within a few short years. He taught me to never be ashamed of who I am, no matter where I come from. I became President before I was 30.” 

She looked down at Queenie beside her, “And then I met Daiyu. I was enchanted. After years of denying who I was, and then not being able to risk it when I was voted in as President, she happened. But it wasn't as it should have been, she was- she was indecisive and afraid. And I don't blame her. But after decades of fear and oppression, I can't live another day like that. It's been years since we ended things. I'd resigned myself to remain married to my work, my position.” 

“But then I met you,” she smiled warmly, “And- well, I haven't thought of anything else. It's been difficult concentrating when I know you're in the building. I can barely sleep at night sometimes-” she broke off, shaking her head hopelessly, “I'm sorry, this isn't what you want to hear-” 

A finger pressed softly against her lips, “Shh, it's okay, honey.” Queenie stepped closer to Seraphina and leant gently against her, hardly daring to say a word for fear she'd shatter the moment as she had once before. Seraphina was so formidable in so many ways, but Queenie was starting to know her mind, and felt no trepidation at being so close to such a powerful woman. She had a power all of her own, but still felt small in her presence. Feeling utterly at ease, Queenie rested her cheek on Seraphina's shoulder, sighing contentedly. 

Seraphina’s arms then slowly wrapped around Queenie, enfolding her in the warmth of her cloak and pulling her closer, making her heart beat faster at the intimacy of it. 

“Queenie?” her voice was low and sweet in Queenie's ear, strawberry blonde curls tickling her lips. 

“Hmm?” Queenie lifted her head and looked up into Seraphina's dark eyes. They were darker than ever in the night with the moon’s contrast, but they were still warm and kind. 

“May I…? May I do something very forward, and- and kiss you?” 

Queenie's heart throbbed in her chest upon hearing these words. She wanted this so much she ached. Biting her lip, she stretched up onto her toes and placed a steadying hand on Seraphina's shoulder. 

“Yes,” she whispered, leaning in until their lips met, her eyes fluttering shut, overwhelmed by what was happening. She draped her arms around Seraphina's neck, feeling warm hands on her hips, her back, holding her close against the body she could never admit to herself before now that she so craved. 

Seraphina's mouth was soft against hers; her lips parting and making Queenie's mouth damp and her heart slam against her ribcage. Queenie opened her lips against Seraphina's and her tongue pressed gently against her lover’s mouth, a gasp escaping her when Seraphina responded, flicking her tongue softly against Queenie's and tasting her: sharp and sweet, like the flavor of stone fruits. 

“Oh, my goodness,” Queenie gasped, pulling her closer, pressing their bodies intimately together; Queenie’s fingers curled into the dark wisps of hair that had escaped Seraphina's headscarf, her other hand resting against Seraphina's shoulder, stroking down to rest on her hip, arching against her and pushing her hips to meet the other woman’s. Seraphina moaned softly, stroking her hands from Queenie's waist to her sides, her thumbs brushing against the sides of Queenie's breasts under the fabric. 

“Oh…” Queenie whimpered, her teeth gently pressing into Seraphina's lip, gasping against her mouth, “Oh, please, more.” 

Seraphina took a steadying breath and kissed her again, her hands moving from Queenie's sides to cupping her breasts, being infinitely gentle but finding that Queenie became more and more flustered at her touch, the younger woman sucking softly on her bottom lip while maneuvering their bodies to meet as intimately as possible, their pelvises lining up and Seraphina felt Queenie's leg fit between hers, finally accepting that doing this on a balcony was very ill-advised, and resolved to find a more private place. 

“Queenie?” Seraphina breathed heavily, breaking away. Their foreheads rested together, despite their height difference. 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you mind awfully coming to my home? I want to be alone with you there,” she murmured, noticing that Queenie's pupils had expanded in the minutes they had spent being pressed so closely together. 

Queenie didn't even hesitate, “Yes,” she agreed, kissing her again. Embracing tightly, they Disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments mean the absolute world to me and help me write so much faster. please tell me what you think. it's the best feeling in the world
> 
> thank you


	5. November 25th, 1926 - Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I begin by saying I am so sorry for how long this has taken. it attributes to writer's block and seriously doubting myself as a writer despite all your lovely comments. they help, so so much, and thank you all. I will continue and thank you all for sticking with me on this. 
> 
> shall we proceed?
> 
> chapter song: _unforgettable_ by sia

They reappeared in Seraphina's doorway, a two-storey townhouse in Fifth Avenue, materialising on the top step in a flurry of fabric and color.

“Would you like to come inside?” Seraphina murmured against Queenie's lips. 

“Very much,” Queenie smiled, “Yes.” 

Seraphina reached past her and opened the door, guiding Queenie into the front hall with a warm hand on her hip. As soon as the door closed behind them, they embraced, Seraphina drawing her wand and flicking it distractedly to light a lamp sconce by the staircase. 

“Would you like tea, or- or coffee, or-?” 

“No,” Queenie was flushed and panting, “Please, take me upstairs.” 

Heart pounding, Seraphina closed her hand around Queenie's and Apparated them into her bedroom on the second floor where a mahogany four-poster bed was waiting with burgundy hangings. 

“Help me out of this?” Queenie asked, turning waiting for Seraphina to unzip her dress. 

Seraphina's hands hovered over the pale, freckled skin of Queenie's back and slowly pulled the zipper down; Queenie then stepped out of it, pulling her wand out of the dress and immobilising it in midair as she did, so it didn't pool into a mess on the floor. She flicked her wand and sent it off to drape over a chair before placing her wand down on the bedside table and turning back to Seraphina, a breathless smile gracing her features. 

Her lingerie was rosy pink satin, and it became Queenie so well that Seraphina’s breathing stuttered. “Goodness,” she murmured. 

“Fair’s fair,” Queenie placed her hands on Seraphina's waist, stroking down the bodice and caressing the folds of the skirt; the fabric felt as fluid as water between her fingers, “Are you sure?” 

Seraphina laughed softly, “Yes,” and felt Queenie's hands move, skimming over her hips and up her sides, gentle fingers reaching up and drawing the zipper down in a slow, torturous descent that drove Seraphina to almost madness. 

“Tease,” Seraphina said fondly, unable to keep the smile from her face. Queenie answered with a devious grin of her own before she completed her task and the dress slowly slid off Seraphina's arms and billowed into a mound of fabric around her feet. 

“Oh!” Queenie giggled, “Shoes!” 

They both bent to removed their shoes, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes. When they straightened up again, there was a change in Queenie — she slowly reached both arms up behind her back to undo her brassiere, the skimpy garment falling to the floor. Her underwear slid down her pale thighs and fell down her legs and onto the rug. She smiled shyly at the look that came over Seraphina's face. 

“Is this okay?” Queenie tucked her bangs behind her ear. 

“More than okay,” Seraphina stepped closer and bent her head to place a kiss on Queenie’s pink lips. Seraphina pulled back and shared a long look with her before reaching up and unwrapping her jewel-studded turban, the winding fabric unravelling and freeing her long dark hair; silken and shining, it fell almost to her waist, with pale blonde locks unravelling at her temples. She removed her brassiere and stepped out of her underwear in one fluid movement, letting the garments fall to the floor. Her amber skin glowed in the moonlight from the bedroom window. 

“You're beautiful,” Queenie whispered, kissing her again. 

“That's what I'm supposed to say.” Seraphina chuckled. 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that, now?” a cheeky smile accompanied the reply. 

“Older woman in power, seducing the younger employee…” Seraphina stroked Queenie’s cheek. 

“Not _that_ much older…” Queenie reminded the President, draping her arms around Seraphina’s neck and balancing on her toes to kiss her. 

“That's always what you young women say..” Seraphina laughed, and carefully backed Queenie onto the bed, spread with sheets of plum velvet. She dipped her head and placed her mouth over Queenie's heart, feeling the warm flesh prickle with goosebumps at the touch of her lips. 

“Have… have you done this before?” Queenie whispered. 

“Once or twice, yes,” Seraphina murmured, smiling, her lips still pressed to Queenie’s breast, “But we can discuss that at another time, if you like.” 

Her lips parted and moved down; Queenie gasped, arching into the sensation of Seraphina's mouth closing around her pink nipple, her hands delving into Seraphina's hair and holding her close. 

Teeth came into contact with her skin, making Queenie squeal and pull her lover into a kiss, giggling. Seraphina's hands were all over her; stroking her arms, caressing her legs, stroking her thighs, and — 

_“Oh,”_ Queenie breathed as Seraphina's hand found and pressed warmly against the place between her thighs that she so wanted to be touched — was _aching_ to be touched. Queenie whimpered and parted her legs wider, inviting Seraphina's fingers to continue on. She let out a strangled gasp and twitched suddenly at the unfamiliar contact; a moment later lifting her hips into Seraphina's touch. 

A moment, and Seraphina's hand came away damp; she kissed Queenie long and deeply. Her fingers searched once more and found the nerve-sensitive point between Queenie’s thighs. 

At Seraphina’s experienced fingers stroking her clitoris, Queenie gasped sharply, her breathing stuttered. Seraphina pulled back from the kiss and her hand slid from Queenie’s warmth, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, yes,” Queenie whimpered, “Please, just do that again!” 

Seraphina's hand retreated back between Queenie's legs, her fingertips circling and eliciting the most erotic sounds from her lover. Queenie’s arms wrapped around Seraphina and pulled the other woman closely against her, trapping Seraphina's arm between their stomachs and driving their bodies to fit together. 

Queenie sighed rapturously, answering Seraphina's whisper of, “May I…?” with an impatient moan, hooking her legs over Seraphina's and lifting her hips, pushing herself into Seraphina's stroking fingers, willing them to slip within her — and they did. Slowly, one at a time, Seraphina's fingers gently slid inside Queenie, stroking her from within, moving in and out, provoking a strangled cry from the younger woman, who had extended her arms to grip the sheets in the passion of their lovemaking. The deep plum colored sheets were gripped tightly in her fists as Seraphina pressed the heel of her palm against Queenie’s clitoris as her fingers moved tenderly within her. 

In as little as a few minutes, Queenie was breathing heavily and sweat was beading on her heaving chest. Her heart raced; eyes glazing over as her climax took her, her breath drawing into a single, piercing cry of release that left her speechless and clinging to Seraphina, whose soft, warm body seemed to be the only thing keeping her from floating away. Seraphina began pressing tender, gentle kisses to Queenie's face and whispering to her, bringing her back from that invisible plane of ecstasy. 

Queenie caught her breath eventually, blinking and turning her head to bring her mouth to Seraphina’s in a seemingly endless kiss that conveyed gratitude, happiness, trust and a newfound intimacy that couldn't be put into words. 

* * *

Some time after, Queenie’s powerful curiosity and giving nature prompted her to whisper into Seraphina's ear that she'd quite like to do the same for her.

It was a slow and tentative experience; Seraphina began guiding Queenie and talking her through it, but soon realised that Queenie was intuitive and could use her Legilimency to ascertain what brought Seraphina the most pleasure. Seraphina lay back and simply enjoyed the experience, writhing and unsuccessfully biting back a moan when Queenie entered her. She was already slick and aroused from when she'd made love to Queenie, so her release had been a while coming. 

With three of Queenie's fingers buried inside her, Seraphina bit her lip and wrapped her legs around Queenie's waist, asking for her to move her fingers. Queenie blushed deeply and complied, flexing carefully within and gently thrusting in and out — on a whim, she circled Seraphina's clitoris with the tip of her thumb, and unexpectedly, Seraphina cried out — she pushed herself against Queenie's fingers, forcing them in deeper and grasped Queenie's wrist, trembling violently as her climax washed throughout her body, her head falling back and her ribs showing from under her fawn-colored skin as her chest heaved with gasping breaths, her breasts quivering with the force of her release. Queenie deduced, a little late however, that Seraphina must be hypersensitive at her clitoris, and felt rather foolish. 

Seraphina let out a long breath and sank back onto the bed as Queenie extricated herself from Seraphina's long, smooth legs and sat up, gazing at her. She reached out and smoothed the silken hair back from Seraphina’s forehead, “Was that alright?” she asked nervously, pressing her lips together. 

Seraphina slid an arm up behind Queenie's neck and pulled her in to kiss her, telling her softly, “You're much better at this than you think you are, love.” 

Queenie flushed in pleasure, utterly delighted, “You’re...it was so wonderful,” she smiled breathlessly, “I-” 

Seraphina sat upright in bed, nude, utterly lovely, and took Queenie's face in her hands; cupping her cheeks and began kissing her deeply, fiercely. Queenie responded with ardour, her hands exploring Seraphina's body and coming to rest on her chest; there were gentle hands wound into the curls of her hair that swept against the nape of her neck. 

“Honey...” Queenie found that she couldn't open her eyes. Seraphina kept kissing her and kissing her and Queenie simply floated in the moment, unable to even tell herself that it wasn't a dream before she fell asleep and Seraphina carefully lowered her head onto the pillows and curled up beside her.


	6. November 26th, 1926 - Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this has taken. my holidays have, to put it bluntly, been shit. so it's taken me until literally now to force myself to try to write some more, and it worked. 
> 
> it's short, but fluffy to make up for my slacking, with a little something unexpected!!
> 
> clothing worn by our two ladies in this chapter shown [here](http://sarahshelena.tumblr.com/tagged/chapter-six) on my fanfic blog
> 
> enjoy, and thank you all so much for your support.
> 
> song for this chapter: _nocturne in c minor_ by ólafur arnalds

The muted blue light of before-dawn glowed in Seraphina's bedroom, a single golden beam of sunlight touching upon the rug and inching towards the bed, shining from the part in the curtains.

Seraphina lay awake, her body aligned with Queenie’s, her eyelids still heavy with the dullness of sleep, but resting her head on her arm and watching her lover breathing deeply, slowly; her chest rose and fell softly under the plum-colored sheets, her lips slightly parted and her eyes moving beneath their lids as she dreamed. 

Despite how intimately their bodies were pressed together, Seraphina longed to be closer to her, to tangle their legs together and wrap her arms around Queenie, taste her skin again. She sighed softy and turned her head to look at the window. 

It wasn't even daylight yet and she was hungry. Her stomach contracted, on the verge of a rumbling growl, and she resolved to get up and make breakfast. It was Saturday, and she had no obligation to go into work today. She pressed a feather-light kiss to her lover’s shoulder before beginning to sit up. 

Queenie groaned sleepily, shifting in the bed but didn't wake. Her hand closed around a fistful of still-warm bedsheet and Seraphina closed her eyes and prayed she wouldn't wake Queenie as she extricated herself from the woman in her bed and crept to the closet, pulling her beaded house robe over skin prickling from the cold, and making her way downstairs on tiptoe. 

* * *

“Queenie…”

“Mm?” Queenie inhaled sharply as she woke in surprise, rubbing her eyes and yawning, staring blearily in the direction of the voice. 

“I've made breakfast,” Seraphina came to sit beside her and kissed her forehead, “Would you like some?” 

“Oh, yes, please,” Queenie failed to stifle another yawn and shook her head to clear it, her golden curls bouncing against her cheeks, “Give me a moment.” 

She pushed back the covers as Seraphina stood, stretching her bare legs and wiggling her toes before reaching for her wand on the bedside table and conjuring a peach velvet wrap-around robe from the air. 

“Never thought I'd need it for this kind of situation,” she smiled, stepping out of bed and shrugging into it, loosely knotting the sash over her naked form and smiling brightly at Seraphina, “Lead the way.” 

Queenie beamed when she saw the dining table set for two, with toast, pancakes and eggs, and a selection of preserves and spreads. 

“Oh, this is lovely!” she breathed, “You really didn't have to, honey.” 

The warm, fluttery feeling that had been throbbing in Seraphina's chest spread to her fingertips at the term of endearment, “It’s nothing, really.” 

Queenie stretched up and kissed her cheek tenderly, making Seraphina's cheeks warm at the touch of her mouth. 

“Where do I sit?” Queenie asked, gazing at the table, utterly delighted. 

“Oh, either is fine,” Seraphina went to the kitchen and opened the icebox, which was a wizarding invention inspired by No-Maj design — kept under an extended Freezing Charm — and took out the milk, “Would you like any tea, or coffee?” 

“Do you have cocoa?” Queenie called back. 

“I can make some,” Seraphina waved her wand and a small copper saucepan rose out of a cupboard beside the cooker, which flared to life as Seraphina poured some milk into the saucepan. She flicked her wand towards the pantry and a block of chocolate and a bag of sugar flew out as the milk slowly heated and a light layer of froth began to build on the surface. 

Seraphina flicked her wand back and forth and slivers of chocolate were shaved off the block and _plipped_ lightly into the hot milk, a small dash of sugar scattered in by the white paper bag, making tiny ripples. Seraphina waved her wand and the chocolate and sugar soared back to their places in the pantry, the door shutting behind them. 

She took a teaspoon out of the cutlery drawer and calmly stirred as the chocolate melted and the sugar dissolved, leaving her with a steaming pot of cocoa. She poured two generous mugs and left the rest to cool on the stove, which she switched off. 

Queenie had her finger in her mouth, sucking at it and offering a guilty smile when Seraphina returned, “Sorry,” she said, “I got a bit hungry.” 

Seraphina placed one of the mugs in front of her, “No problem, I may or may not have wolfed down a few pancakes while cooking. Scalded my tongue, too.” 

Queenie giggled, her teeth sinking into her lip as she tried to stifle her laughter. 

“I'm famished, shall we?” Seraphina sat down with Queenie, both of them only in a loose-fitting robe, and ate breakfast, holding hands on the polished wooden tabletop, Seraphina's thumb moving over Queenie's wrist and their fingers laced together. 

* * *

“Oh, Merlin,” Queenie gasped, not long after they'd finished, “I have to get home! Tina will be so worried, she'll be having kneazles!”

The temporary bliss of their morning spent together and the night before faded and Seraphina frowned, but nodded in understanding, “Of course. Have you thought what to tell her? Or- _if_ to tell her?” 

Queenie bit her lip, “I don't know. I don't feel ready to tell her yet, so I'll just say I spent the night at some girl’s place.” 

The offhand way she said it; despite not meaning anything by it, made Seraphina wince. 

“I'm sorry,” Queenie took her hand, hearing the hurt brought on by her words, “I meant another girl from the office, or something.” 

Seraphina forced down her worry and nodded, “It's all right. But, let me know if there's anything wrong at all. Just send me a Patronus and it will find me.” 

“All right, I need to get dressed, then I'm afraid it's goodbye for now,” Queenie wound her arms around Seraphina's neck and pulled her into a tight, desperate embrace. 

“I'm sorry,” Queenie whispered, “I know this isn't how you want it to be but it won't always be like this.” 

Seraphina hugged her back tightly, her heart beating in her throat. Queenie pulled back so they were nose-to-nose and said clearly and firmly, “And I'm not afraid.” 

Seraphina smiled at Queenie's fiery gaze and how profoundly severe her expression became for a moment, before her lover blinked and her eyes were as warm and loving as they had ever been. 

“I'll Apparate out of the bedroom directly, if that's okay,” Queenie clung to her, awaiting an answer. 

“All right,” Seraphina said, noticing her voice sounded very unlike her own. 

“Okay. Bye. I love you.” Queenie leant in to kiss her, both of them realising at the same moment what it was she'd just said. 

They were lost for words. But time was of the essence, so Queenie pressed a deep, fierce kiss to Seraphina's lips and was up the stairs in a whirl of soft curls and fabric. 

Seraphina sat down at the table and took a moment to herself before standing to clear away the dishes. 

A _crack_ from upstairs a few moments later signified Queenie's departure; despite the instant feeling of loneliness, Seraphina played over in her mind what her lover had said in the seconds before her leaving, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comment and tell me what you think and how you feel! it's lovely to hear from all of you!


	7. November 27th, 1926 - Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not updating very quickly and this is because I don't know how to enrich the story quite as much as I'd like to. 
> 
> I have a mind of where this is going, but not quite how to get there. 
> 
> why do I get myself into these commitments 
> 
> thank you all for sticking with me, and especially to those who comment. it's you lovely people that keep me going. this is close to my heart, and so, by extension, are all of you. <3

Reappearing in front of her and Tina's apartment door, Queenie tottered and almost lost her balance on her heels from the night before, opening the door and creeping in, gritting her teeth as she shut it behind her, willing it not to creak.

“Queenie!” 

_“Morrigan’s tits!”_ Queenie squealed, whirling around with one hand pressed to her heart and one holding out her wand in an instinctive protective stance, “Don't _do_ that, Teenie!” 

_“Where have you been?”_ Tina's voice shook, and upon a closer look, Queenie could see her sister had been crying. 

“Oh, Teenie…” 

“Tell me!” Tina demanded, eyes red and cheeks redder. 

“It's not what you think-” 

“It doesn't matter what I _think_ , it's about letting me know where you are in a city full of witch hunters and such and such! Do you have any idea- any clue- of how _out-of-my-mind worried_ I was about you? How terrified I was that something happened like it happened with Abernathy, only there was no one there to help?” 

Queenie bit her lip, “I told you not to wait up.” 

“I can't sleep without you here, you know that,” Tina's eyes began to fill with tears. 

“Well-” Queenie’s voice trembled. 

“I contacted the security wizards at the ball,” Tina said, her voice now steely, “They said you'd left half an hour after you'd arrived with President Picquery.” 

Queenie's soft intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by her sister, whose expression suddenly softened, “You know, Queenie, you don't gotta lie if you just wanna go somewhere with her, just because she's the president. She's allowed relationships, it's totally fine to be her friend.” 

Queenie swallowed hard, realising Tina hadn't figured out the situation. 

“Yeah,” she managed, “I spent the night at her house. It's lovely,” she added. 

“Okay,” Tina breathed, looking more and more like she hadn't slept, “Just- just tell me next time you're gonna be out all night. I was sick with worry.” 

“I'm sorry, Teenie.” Hugging her sister, Queenie's heart hammered against her ribs at her predicament. She wasn't ashamed of herself, but she didn't know how Tina would feel about her and Seraphina being so intimate, and didn't know how to tell her. Finding that Tina was now patting her back soothingly made Queenie realise that she hadn't let go yet. 

“Sorry,” she said, releasing her. 

“I didn't mean to upset you or accuse you of anything,” Tina's tone was much gentler now, “I just had no idea where you were, and that scared me. But you're all right, so that's that.” 

“Yeah,” Queenie mumbled, knowing it very much wasn't over, “That's that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. your words work wonders and brighten my day. 
> 
> I love you all.


	8. November 27th, 1926 - Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are short, but at least stuff is happening in them!
> 
> enjoy and tell me what you think!

Queenie sat in front of the fire for awhile pretending to read a novel, feeling Tina's mental state affecting her from all the way in the bedroom; both their minds were in a turmoil of repressed fear and uncertainty. 

Queenie thanked the fates that Tina couldn't hear her thoughts, because every single one she had was about last night, and she was trying to recreate the memory of Seraphina bare and quivering against her.

She felt a frisson of pleasure go through her at the memory, and reddened, running her fingers over her collarbone and craving more. 

It was Saturday, so Queenie didn't have to go into work, but she didn't know how she'd spent the weekend tiptoeing around Tina, not wanting to upset her again. 

She'd never kept secrets from Tina before. It didn't feel right. It felt gritty and invasive. 

She took up her wand that had been hidden up her sleeve and, summoning the memory of their first kiss, whispered _‘Nuntius Expecto Patronum.’_

A fluid, silver animal shot out of the tip of her wand and went floating through the air, twisting sinuously and stopping to listen when she softly said, “Only come to her if no one else is near.” 

The patronus nodded, twirled once and dissipated. 

* * *

“Queenie, I have to go.” Tina rushed out of the bedroom, pulling on her coat and pushing her hat onto her head, “Emergency. Be back later.”

She was out of the door before Queenie could even sit up. Only moments later, there was a soft rap on the door. 

“Hello?” Queenie stood, pointing her wand at the door, “Who is it?” 

“It's me, love.” Seraphina’s velveteen voice seeped through the solid word of the door and made Queenie melt. She reached for the doorknob, fumbling with it for a moment, then pulled the door open to see Seraphina standing there, looking concerned. 

Breathless and bright-eyed from Apparition, all she said was, “I love you too.” 

Queenie bit her lip and let out a short sob of relief, pulling Seraphina inside and into a close, desperate embrace, kissing her as if the world was ending, feeling like it would any moment if they broke apart. 

Wasting no time, Queenie pulled her onto the sofa and between her legs, “I want you,” she moaned, tugging at the buttons on the back of Seraphina’s dress. 

“Now?” Seraphina murmured against her lover’s mouth, a note of wariness in her voice, “What about your sister?” 

“Tina went to MACUSA — she’ll spend ages there.” Queenie tugged her dress up over her knees so Seraphina could lay more comfortably between her legs, “Don't worry.” 

Seraphina pursed her lips uncertainly but couldn't resist returning Queenie’s kisses, her hands moving over her lover’s legs and up her thighs, skimming her fingertips over the garter belt and stroking further up. 

Queenie squealed at the sensation: her toned thighs squeezed Seraphina’s fingers between her legs as she bit her lip in restraint, rocking into her lover’s hand. 

A gasp shattered the silence and they broke apart to see Tina in the doorway, her mouth agape, looking as if she'd been Petrified, “Queenie?” she began, her voice high and incredulous, “What-” 

Seraphina swore, moving up and off the sofa, but with one arm wound around Queenie’s waist protectively. 

“Teenie? What are you doing back?” Queenie’s voice shook. 

“F- false alarm.” Tina was apoplectic with shock, “What in the name of deliverance-?” 

“Oh, Tina, please listen for a moment, please wait!” Queenie jumped up from the sofa as Seraphina sat up and rushed over to her sister, “This didn't just happen-” 

“Is this- is she why you were so upset the other day?” Tina's eyes went to Seraphina, who stood silently by, watching, and she moved towards the president, one hand going for her wand hidden in her pocket, “I swear unto Morrigan, if you did something to hurt her-” 

“No, Teenie, no! It isn't like that at all!” Queenie’s hands fluttered over Tina's cheeks soothingly, “I was upset because of my own reasons! It wasn't anything to do with Seraphina! I just-” Queenie cast a desperate look to her lover, then looked back to her sister, “I just couldn't admit my own feelings.” 

Tina looked at her, almost as if for the first time, blinking her brown eyes, “Feelings?” she echoed softly, “You mean-?” 

Queenie blushed, “Yes,” she admitted, inhaling deeply and lending more determination to her response, forcing the word out of her lungs like she was expelling all her shame, “Yes.” 

“I- I need a moment,” Tina said, sitting down in the squashy armchair, breathing deeply and looking into the fire. She sat there for at least a minute, her lips sometimes moving silently, but otherwise she remained completely still. 

Queenie’s hand was clasped so tightly around Seraphina’s, their fingers were going numb. 

“Well,” Tina said, resting her her chin in her hand and looking up at the two of them, “I must say I'm surprised, but not displeased.” 

Queenie’s mouth hung open, “You mean…?” 

“Well, it’s not like I couldn't have noticed the way you look at certain women. I'm your _sister_ , Queenie, I do pay attention at least sometimes.” 

“Oh...” her cheeks burning, Queenie grinned bashfully. Tina stood up, and she did not sway or stumble as she might've. 

“I will assume,” Seraphina remarked, coming to stand at Queenie’s side, “.. that your initial response was nothing more than a protective gesture, and not, in fact, an attempt upon my life?” 

Tina paled, “Well, yes,” she managed, “But-” she glanced up at the President, her jaw set, “But know that if you don't treat her the way she deserves, I won't be deterred by Queenie or anyone else. You be good to her, I mean it.” 

At Tina's fierce expression, Queenie beamed with pride, and squeezed Seraphina’s hand, “Don't worry, Teenie,” she smiled, “We’re all right.” 

Tina returned the smile, weakly, but genuinely, “So,” she said, “When did all this come about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments make my day and speed up every process I have. 
> 
> I love you all. and thank you for your support, whoever still leaves a comment.


	9. November 27th, 1926 - Saturday — November 28th, 1926 - Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the wait, but I hope you'll be happy with this chapter. 
> 
> clothing worn by all 4 main characters in this chapter are shown [here](https://sarahshelena.tumblr.com/tagged/sunday-dinner)

“....and we went to her home, and- and I stayed the night.” Queenie smiled bashfully, still clutching Seraphina’s hand in hers as they sat closely together on the single-seater sofa chair, “You know everything else.”

Tina sat across from them, close to the fire, nursing a cup of cocoa with more sugar in it than she normally took. She rested her chin in her hand as she gazed at her sister and the President of MACUSA, a week ago strangers, and marvelled at Queenie’s luck at finding someone. The whole time her sister had been speaking, Seraphina Picquery had been gazing at her with no little amount of fondness in her eyes and in the upturned corners of her mouth. 

Now she leant in and kissed Queenie on the lips, making both sisters blush. Tina felt an embittered jealousy rise within her and felt sick and guilty at the sensation. She looked away. 

Seraphina turned to Tina; there was a wariness in her expression that made it hard to meet her gaze, “I trust, Miss Goldstein, that you understand our need for discretion. The wizarding community isn't as open-minded as some like to think. So I would like mine and Queenie’s relationship to remain as private as possible. It is safest for all involved, at this point.” 

Tina gasped, remembering the state Queenie had been in a few days prior, “Does Graves know?” she asked, a spike of fear making her heartbeat quicken. 

Seraphina nodded slowly, “He suspects, and does so correctly. But his attitude is not what I expect from my employees, so I've had a word with him. I don't believe he’ll pose a problem, but that remains to be seen.” 

Queenie shifted in the chair, so subtly, but with just a single movement, her body fit against Seraphina’s like they were made for each other. Tina felt the same yearning as before rise again within her and forced it down. 

“You know, I'm kinda sick of worrying for now." Queenie said dismissively, "I think I'd like to have a little dinner party.” 

“Queenie, no-” 

“I said _little_ and I meant it, Teen. I just wanna invite Seraphina and one other person.” 

“Who?” Seraphina and Tina asked. 

“Madam Xu.” Queenie smiled, “Please, honey? I think she and Tina would get along like Ashwinders in a fireplace.” 

“Who-?” Tina was flummoxed. She'd never heard of this person before. 

“Madam Ya Zhou,” Seraphina explained, “She's an old friend.” 

Tina entirely missed the story behind those words, and the glance that her sister and the President exchanged. She finally nodded to Queenie, admitting, “It'd be nice. I'm guessing you're cooking.” 

“Why would Queenie have to cook?” Seraphina’s eyebrows drew together. 

“Oh, Teenie can't cook,” Queenie said seriously, “She's banned from the kitchen.” 

Seraphina looked over to Tina, who shrugged helplessly, confessing, “Just never had the knack for it.” 

“Ah,” Seraphina smiled. 

“Queenie didn't tell you? She's quite the chef.” Tina grinned, “She could make a feast out of anything, and that's the truth.” 

Her sister’s beau looked at Queenie with a newfound admiration, “Well, then, I look forward to that,” she murmured, draping her arm around Queenie, who beamed. 

“I gotta-” Tina began to stand. 

“Oh, no, you don't,” Queenie warned, reading her sister’s mind, “You got all of tomorrow to worry about how the place looks.” 

“I was just gonna give you two some privacy,” Tina smiled wryly, “Forget forming _words_ , let the thought form in my _head_ before jumping to conclusions, sis.” 

Seraphina laughed before asking, “Would you like to have dinner at _my_ home? That way you won't have to worry about any of that.” 

Tina blinked in surprise, “That would be wonderful. Thank you, Madam-” 

Seraphina raised an eyebrow. 

“...Seraphina.” Tina finished awkwardly. 

* * *

Apparating to the front door of Seraphina’s brownstone the next evening, Tina let go of Queenie’s arm and began smoothing down her hair, which had been blown about from travel.

She insisted on fixing every strand until Queenie swatted her hands away, “Teenie, stop it,” she chastised, “You look lovely.” 

Tina blushed, her hands going to her dress, which was black with hanging panels of delicate transparent fabric sewn with white jewels. Her skin glowed porcelain against the dark material. 

Queenie, who wore a salmon pink confection embellished with sequined designs that winked as the light caught them practically shone, as she did in everything she wore. She quickly fixed her own hair, then took hold of the bell pull and tugged. 

Seraphina opened the door a few moments after, dressed in a full length, dark lavender gown of crushed velvet, with trailing sleeves and a tasselled cord knotted around her waist. She was breathtaking. 

“Hello, darling,” she smiled, “Tina, would you like to come in? Dinner won't be for awhile, unless you're hungry now.” 

She closed the door after they entered, and Tina craned her neck to look at all the decor; Seraphina’s house was in the Baroque style — a crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, almost every surface was marble, textile or gilded, but nothing was gaudy. 

As Seraphina led them into the drawing room, Tina gasped softly. A Persian rug covered the length of the room, delicate glass oil lamps on tea tables lit the room with a bright glow, and sitting on a chaise longue by the fireplace was the most beautiful woman Tina had ever seen. 

She was draped in a black velvet robe with floral designs splaying out over the fabric in gold and silver, the garment lined with orange satin. Beneath it was a tight-fitting gown of midnight blue velvet that cascaded down her legs and trailed on the floor at her heels. Her skin glowed in the firelight. 

Her eyes, as they both met each other's gaze, Tina noticed how dark they were, the darkest brown imaginable, but they were warm and inviting. Her hair fell past her waist, a glossy sheet of black that lay against the embroidered velvet — she looked like royalty. 

This vision of loveliness stood as they entered, smiling warmly, “I barely arrived and you abandoned me, Sera.” 

“Hello again,” Queenie embraced her, receiving a kiss on both cheeks from the delegate. 

Tina blushed, wondering if she'd be embraced in the same way. 

Seraphina turned to her, “Tina, this is Madam Daiyu Xu,” she gestured to Madame Xu, who inclined her head in Tina's direction and took her hand as Tina curtsied clumsily, not used to dresses. 

“Madam,” she met the other woman's eyes shyly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Charmed,” Daiyu’s dark brown eyes crinkled when her full lips quirked into a smile, “You are Queenie’s sister?” 

“Yes.” Tina nodded, “In the Magical Security Department.” 

“ _And_ an Auror,” Madam Xu breathed, impressed. “Goodness,” she remarked to Seraphina, “You have so many lovely women working for your government in America. It is one of my dearest wishes to have as many women working for the Magic Republic of China. I hope to see that happen during my lifetime.” 

Queenie knew that Tina always kept up to date on the who’s who of international magical politicians. So she'd definitely know who Madam Xu was. And she was pleased when Tina responded with none of her usual trepidation. 

“Equality doesn't happen overnight,” Tina agreed passionately, “But women need to work together, rather than see each other as rivals for everything. I think that is a major fault in the feminist movement.” 

Madame Xu looked at her intently for a moment, and then nodded, “Indeed. I must say I share your ideals, Miss Goldstein. And I'm shocked that my friend here didn't introduce us sooner.” Daiyu shot a glare at Seraphina that mimicked irritation. 

“How could I?” Seraphina chuckled, “I didn't even know them myself, yet.” 

“It is still inexcusable.” Madam Xu smiled, taking the severity out of her words. Queenie stood by Seraphina’s side, practically beaming. Tina wondered at her reason for doing so, but turned back to Madam Xu, who drew her into a conversation about how Eastern Civilisations were ahead _and_ behind Western ones in terms of equality and how both situations could be rectified. 

They didn't even notice Seraphina and Queenie slowly steal away from them to stand by the window together holding hands. 

“What do you think?” Queenie whispered, “About how they get along.” 

“They seem to be quite similar in their ideologies,” Seraphina mused, “And their tempers are very much alike...” 

“I know,” Queenie smirked, casting a glance over to her sister. Tina was enraptured. 

“Queenie…” Seraphina kissed her cheek, whispered, “What are you up to?” 

Queenie focused upon the soft tones of the thoughts that flitted through Madam Xu’s mind as she conversed with Tina, and their instant connection showed in Tina's face, her cheeks glowing as she spoke passionately with the stunning delegate, whose facial features had lit up, and she spoke volumes in her body language. She was leaning closely towards Tina, relaxed — she laid a hand on Tina's arm, speaking enigmatically, both utterly engaging with each other. 

“Oh, nothing,” Queenie smiled sweetly, leaning up for a kiss. Seraphina’s arms wound around her waist as they leant against the cool glass of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know how you like this chapter, I did work hard on it and I've been writing a lot of future chapters. 
> 
> kudos and comments give me inspiration, thank you for your support.


	10. November 28th, 1926 - Sunday — November 29th, 1926 - Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprised myself by finishing this chapter so quickly. my muse has me by the throat and I find I do not mind it at all. I'm writing as if possessed. 
> 
> I can't believe I posted two chapters in like twelve hours
> 
> here it is, people. enjoy.
> 
> chapter song: _wish that you were here_ by florence + the machine

Queenie disappeared into the kitchen some time after that and soon following her absence, a delicious aroma began to waft through the manor.

“Ladies!” she called from the dining room, “Supper is served!” 

Their conversation interrupted, Tina and Daiyu went through to the dining room where the mahogany table had been laid with gilded china and silver cutlery. 

“The table I made small, so we would not have to shout to hear each other,” Seraphina told them. 

“A wise choice,” Daiyu laughed, before saying in an undertone to Tina, “Sit by me?” 

Tina felt her cheeks warm and nodded. 

The chairs were cushioned with velvet, and Tina found herself very comfortable as she sat at one of the four laid place settings, Daiyu at her side and Queenie across from her with Seraphina beside her. 

“Potatoes, Tina?” Queenie grinned, levitating the dish of roast potatoes. 

“I confess myself mightily impressed, dear,” Seraphina stated, “You are indeed an excellent cook.” 

“Whatever gave the impression that I wasn't?” Queenie asked playfully, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing, my love,” Seraphina took her hand and kissed it. 

“Your sister is indeed a marvellous cook,” Daiyu remarked, “I wonder, do you have any hidden talents?” 

“Only in combat, I'm afraid. And I'm not bad at Transfiguration. Queenie lets me set the table for dinner sometimes,” Tina smiled in an attempt at a joke, feeling a swooping sensation when Daiyu laughed genuinely, her head falling forward to stifle her giggles. 

“The sad thing is, all of that was true.” Tina confessed, and Madam Xu’s amusement was making her shoulders quiver as she shook with suppressed laughter. 

Tina found a blush creeping across her face for what felt like the tenth time that evening, and cursed her nerves, wondering what could be making her react in such a way. 

She bit her lip and dished herself some potatoes, offering them to the lady beside her and helped herself to roast beef. 

They spent most of the meal in cordial humor, followed by exclamations of delight when Queenie Summoned the apple strudel, her speciality, from the kitchen. 

The pastry was thick and moist, the filling rich and sweet. The pastry crust was flaky and a deep gold, adorned with fluttering pastry birds, butterflies and sprinkled with powdered sugar. 

Dessert was followed by coffee in the drawing room, with Daiyu requesting green tea so politely Tina went to get it for her, giving Queenie a rest from the kitchen. 

She brought a pot of tea and a cup and saucer, setting it down on the tea table closest to the chaise that Daiyu appeared to favor. 

“Madam Xu,” she said. 

“Daiyu. Please,” the delegate smiled softly, “And thank you. Come and have a seat by me.” 

Tina did so, taking care not to sit on the velvet robe. 

“How do you know our host?” Tina asked her. 

“Seraphina?” Daiyu’s dark brown eyes widened in surprise, “I thought your sister would have told you. I would not keep a secret from her, nor you, my friend.” 

She placed her hand on Tina’s briefly, taking it away and gathering her robe about her before answering. 

“We were lovers,” she confessed, not looking at Tina, “I was not forthcoming as I should have been. I was not-” 

She looked up at Tina and seemed to come back to herself, “Forgive me,” she poured herself a cup of tea and the steam billowed over her fingers. She blew upon the hot brew and took a sip, passing her tongue over her lips and smiled disarmingly, “It is of no concern.” 

Not wanting to upset her or press the matter, Tina nodded and looked down at her hands, abashed, thinking herself tactless. 

She remained silent for the rest of the night, rising from her seat and going home with Queenie when it grew late. 

Tina fell asleep to thoughts of dark, warm eyes and smiling full lips adorned with a beauty spot. She had dreams filled with the same. 

* * *

The next morning, Tina felt compelled to ask Queenie why she had not told her of Seraphina and Daiyu’s history, but knew her sister's response would simply be, “Does it matter?”

Dressing in her pantsuit, Tinna supposed that it didn't. But still she dwelled upon it, not knowing why she did so. 

Glancing up at the Statute of Secrecy clock face as she did every day when she came into work, Tina's mind cleared and her blood ran cold to see that Level 2: Moderate Threat was lit up, and the Witch Hunt threat partition had constantly changing numbers — the numbers kept rising. 

Graves accosted her as soon as she entered the Major Investigations Department. 

“Goldstein, I need you to go downtown today to check out some churches and chapels, see if any of them are making noise about witchcraft. I don't like how the Statute is looking right now.” 

“Yes, Mr Graves.” Tina nodded. She felt uncomfortable and angry in his presence after how he'd treated Queenie but it wouldn't do to let that affect her job. So she bit her tongue and slid her wand up her sleeve and set off towards the elevator. 

“Hey, Goldstein!” the elevator operator grinned, leaning on his cane, “How's your sister doin’?” 

“Hey, Red,” Tina gave a crooked smile to the house elf, “Queenie’s fine, thank you. How was your weekend?” 

“Ahh, same as always, what can you do?” Red shrugged, “Ground floor, yeah?” 

“Yep.” 

He prodded the button and the elevator doors closed. 

* * *

After hours combing the streets for a fitting chapel, Tina rounded a corner and found herself looking up at one of the most solemn and destitute places of worship she had ever seen.

 _The New Salem Philanthropic Society Chapel_. 

Tina snorted derisively. Just like radical witch hunters to give themselves such a name. She knew what ‘New Salem’ referred to. That there should be a second purge of witches in the modern age; as if the Salem witch trials were something to continue and aspire towards. The majority of women killed were innocents: young girls, healers, midwives, elderly women. It sickened Tina to think that people believed that such butchery was acceptable and something to strive for. 

She pushed the door open and stuck her head inside, the cool length of her wand against her wrist giving her comfort. 

A banner was hung on the far wall; it was embroidered with patches of red, orange and yellow fabric to look like flames while two hands snapped a wand (or was it a broom?) in half. 

Tina grimaced. This was definitely what she was looking for, and she'd found it. 

She backed out of there and turned down the alley, about to Apparate back to the Woolworth building when she saw him. 

A young man with dark, closely cropped hair; he was taller than he let on, his posture stooped and cowed, busy plastering the brick walls of the alley with Salem posters. It was so cold, the pot of glue was beginning to freeze, but he kept painting it on the wall and pasting up the posters. 

“Are you all right?” Tina called out. 

He jumped like he had been electrically shocked, turned and looked at her like she was the devil before visibly relaxing, just a little. 

“Can I help, you ma’am? We are legally permitted to put these up, ma’am. Not breaking any laws,” he mumbled. 

“That's all right,” Tina smiled, feeling a little uneasy when he only seemed to quail at the sight of her friendly expression, “Is there something wrong? Are you okay?” 

“‘m fine, thank you,” he whispered. 

Tina noticed that he held the paintbrush in his left hand, but clumsily, like he wasn't used to it. He was favoring his right hand, as if it pained him. 

She stepped closer, slowly, “Please let me help you. Are you hurt?” 

“No, ma’am, just- no, I'm fine.” 

She gently took his hand and turned it palm upwards, gasping when she saw the raised welts across it — these were thick and angry, and they looked recent. 

Her head swam, her vision tilting violently for a fear-filled moment. 

“What happened to you?” she breathed, horrified. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled, “Slipped and cut it on some ice. Black ice.” 

She didn't want to upset him by pressing him about it, but those weren't cuts. 

She ached to pull out her wand and heal them, even soothe the pain, but she was utterly forbidden to. She swallowed hard in frustration, glancing down at his wounded hand. 

“You must be freezing,” she remarked, noticing his lack of gloves, coat or scarf. He had only a thin jacket, and his ears and nose were pink from the cold. His fingers were like ice in her hands, and, realising this, he pulled them away. 

“No, ma’am, not really,” he said. 

“What's your name?” she smiled softly, offering up hers first, “I’m Tina.” 

“Credence,” he stuffed his right hand in his pocket, “But if you'll excuse me ma'am, I need to finish this.” 

Despondently, he turned back to the wall and began coating it with glue, sticking the posters up and pasting over them. 

“I'd help you,” she told him truthfully, “But I have to get back to work. Bye, Credence.” 

“Bye,” he echoed, not turning as she left the alleyway and turned on the spot, Disapparating into thin air. 

* * *

Tina made her way back to the Auror Office with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

“Director Graves,” she stepped into his office, “May I have a word?” 

“Tina, what are you doing here?” Graves glowered across his desk, “I sent you out to look for witch hunters.” 

“And I found them,” Tina fired back, placing a New Salem flyer before him. 

“And,” she continued, before he could reply, “I made contact with a member.” 

“I didn't order you to do that,” Graves stated, unimpressed. 

“I know, sir. But he is young and doesn't really seem the type. I think he's a member of the family who’s been roped into this without much say in the matter. The place was pretty empty when I went there last, but I can go back-” 

“That's not necessary, Tina,” Graves waved her off, “But what's the boy’s name?” 

“Credence,” Tina answered, confused, “Sir, shouldn't I-?” 

“Only if the situation escalates are you to go back there. I don't want anyone hanging around and making things worse. The last thing we need is these people getting more suspicious.” 

Tina was unsure, but nodded. 

“I _will_ require you to return, but that time is not now, Goldstein. Good job.” 

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” 

* * *

Upon sitting back at her desk and reaching into her in box, Tina’s fingers touched upon an envelope of thick parchment of the richest quality. Her brow furrowed, she took up her wand and slit it open, reading the words inked carefully in thin, slanting writing.

_Miss Goldstein,_

_I would like to extend to you an invitation to join me for dinner. If you like, you may choose the establishment. I very much look forward to us becoming better acquainted._

__

_I understand if you cannot accept this invitation._

__

_Kind regards,_

__

_Daiyu Xu (Madam)_

__

Tina lowered the invitation into her lap with a growing feeling of anticipation in her belly. She didn't know why she was so excited, but she'd felt that she'd got along with Madam Xu famously the night before, and although she hadn't expected a gesture such as this, and so formal a gesture at that, she wanted very much to go. 

It would give Queenie some time alone with Seraphina, anyway. 

* * *

“You're going out to dinner with her? Oh, _Teenie!!!”_ Queenie squealed.

“Why are you so ecstatic?” Tina laughed, “It's only dinner.” 

Queenie’s smile softened, “I know,” she conceded, “But can't a girl be happy for her sister when a woman pays her interest?” 

“Interest?” Tina repeated, dismayed, “What do you mean, Queenie?” 

Queenie gazed at her, lips parted, something unnameable in her eyes, before turning away, “Nothing, sis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments mean so much to me, they make it possible for me to write. 
> 
> thank you for reading and for your support.


	11. November 29th, 1926 - Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is an extra extra long chapter, full of what you have probably come to expect from me, and I hope it does not disappoint
> 
> clothing worn in this chapter is shown [here](https://sarahshelena.tumblr.com/tagged/chapter-eleven)
> 
>  **note:** I did attempt research, but couldn't find out the proper terminology for seraphina's headdresses, so I will continue to call them just that, because, frankly I care too much about this to want to offend anybody. but let me know if you know so this can be changed and made more culturally accurate.
> 
> now, onwards!
> 
> chapter song: _you only hide_ by missy higgins

Tina had spent the remainder of the afternoon fretting over what to wear as Queenie sat in an armchair, dressed in a white lace frock and pretending to read, while actually watching Tina's progress out of the corner of her eye and through casual glances.

In the end, Tina had to enlist Queenie’s help, because she was so distracted she ended up setting fire to the dressmaker’s mannequin as she was altering her outfit. 

“Queenie, _help me_ ,” Tina begged, collapsing onto the sofa, wand held limply in her hand. 

“It's okay,” Queenie said soothingly, standing, pointing her wand at the small blaze and casting _Aguamenti_ , “It’s just nerves, Teenie. Now let me do that, and don’t you worry.” 

She stepped up to the mannequin and flicked her wand, removing the wet burn marks and repairing the dress. 

She stared at it for a moment, then glanced at Tina, almost critically. 

“What?” Tina asked anxiously, staring at Queenie through her fingers. 

Queenie tilted her head and surveyed the dress again, “Do you mind if I make a few changes?” she asked. Tina could tell she was dying to. 

“Fine,” she sighed, dropping her hands, “But I’m telling you now, Queenie, I'm not going anywhere wearing pink!” 

Queenie grinned, “Would I do that to you?” she asked sweetly. 

Tina raised an eyebrow. 

But a few minutes later when Queenie had finished, Tina simply couldn't believe her sister’s work.

“Mercy Lewis, Queenie, you should be a designer! This is just- just _lovely!”_ Tina exclaimed, her smile radiant. 

Queenie turned faintly pink at the compliment, murmuring, “It’s nothing, really.” 

Tina stood closer to the mannequin and stroked the delicate black dress in awe. 

Queenie had lengthened the sleeves so that they draped behind the dress to form a floaty train; the dress was emblazoned with sequinned silver stars that glittered and shone as they caught the light. 

The effect was breathtaking; Queenie knew what she was doing when it came to Transfiguration. 

“What's the time?” Queenie asked. 

Tina just about had a conniption, “Oh, jumping hoptoads, it’s past seven!” 

“It's okay, Teenie! Your dinner is at eight!” Queenie realised she was speaking to a mannequin, as Tina had dashed into the bedroom, Summoning the dress after her. 

Queenie shrugged and dropped back into her favorite armchair, picking up her book again. 

“Guess she's really looking forward to it,” Queenie giggled, “She must be if she just about had kneazles when she realised the time.” 

* * *

Tina, it turned out, had plenty of time to get dressed, and was ready at a quarter to eight.

“I told you,” Queenie reminded her, “Where are you meeting?” 

“Just on the corner by our apartment,” Tina told her, “I found this hotel in the city that has a pretty nice restaurant.” 

“How did you find out about it?” Queenie closed her book, keeping her finger between the pages she had been reading. 

“I go places,” Tina said, trying to divert her curious sister. But Queenie’s lips quirked in amusement and Tina, knowing Queenie would get it out of her anyway, explained, “I had to arrest a maitre’d there awhile ago. He'd been working for a No-Maj establishment without a permit.” 

“I'll never understand why there's all these hooey laws about non-magicals,” Queenie sighed, “Seems to me that they're just as much people as we are.” 

“I know,” Tina said soothingly, as Queenie had gotten quite upset about this subject before, “It’s just- It’s in place for the safety of them as well as ourselves.” 

Queenie looked skeptical, “But this country really needs a change. No marrying No-Majs? We’ll die out before the end of the century. It's common sense to allow marrying into non-magical families. Even No-Maj families with magical children – that way they would at least have some understanding of our world.” 

Tina stared at her sister for a moment, then went over and hugged her, “Oh, Queenie,” she sighed, “If only all people were more like you.” 

* * *

When the clock on the wall chimed eight, Tina found herself rushing out the door and down the stairs, barely remembering to shout goodbye to Queenie, and quickly popped her head in to let Mrs Esposito know that she'd be home late.

“Where you off to, Tina?” the landlady called after her. 

“Dinner!” Tina cried. 

Mrs Esposito practically screeched, _“Tina Goldstein on a date?”_

Laughing, Tina shut the door behind her, only realising when she was almost at the corner that she very well could be. 

Her shoes clicked on the pavement, her heart pounding as she neared the corner of her street, looking for her friend and hoping she wasn't late. 

A few whistles rang out, but Tina ignored them, too intent on finding Daiyu rather than jinxing some man’s tongue to the roof of his mouth. 

Reaching the corner, lit only by a single street lamp, Tina exhaled in relief when she recognised the delegate standing there, wrapped in a red coat printed with dark burgundy flowers and edged with white fur, holding it tightly around herself. It was then that Tina realised she'd forgotten her cloak. 

“Darn,” she grumbled, her arms prickling from the late November cold. 

“Hello,” she made her way over, asking nervously, “Am I late?” 

“Not at all. Thank you for accepting my invitation. You look stunning.” Daiyu stepped forward and kissed Tina's cheek, one hand briefly touching upon her shoulder, and noticing the chill of her skin, exclaimed, “Oh, Tina, are you cold?” 

“I feel so stupid,” Tina felt like crying, “I forgot my-” 

Without another word, Daiyu took off her own red velvet coat and swept it onto Tina's shoulders, enveloping her in warmth and the soft scent of sandalwood and orange blossoms. 

Tina blushed, blinking almost owlishly at the kind gesture, “Thank you,” she managed. 

“You are most welcome, Tina,” Daiyu reassured her, “Where would you like to go tonight?” 

Feeling more than a little foolish, Tina suggested, “There's a place on Park Avenue that seems nice.” 

“Oh, well, then, by all means,” Daiyu smiled, “Lead the way.” 

Tina held out her arm, feeling slightly foolish, but Daiyu linked her arm through Tina's without hesitation, and they Apparated to a deserted alleyway, stepping out quickly while Tina, unable to help her years of Auror training, kept Daiyu close to her until they were on the brightly lit street. It was only when she felt sure they were safe that she increased the amount of space between their bodies. They walked in silence for a minute or two, finding they couldn't look at each other without smiling. 

“Where is this place we are going?” Daiyu asked finally, and Tina glanced up, unable to keep a smile from her face. 

“We’re here.” 

Daiyu craned her neck to see the sign on front of the hotel. 

_The Waldorf Astoria_

“Oh,” she breathed, looking back down at Tina, “How nice. Shall we go in?” 

Tina blushed, “Sure.” 

* * *

Queenie and Seraphina had just finished their own dinner; Queenie was making homemade ice cream as Seraphina cleared the table and came to stand behind her, warm hands slipping under Queenie’s arms and wrapping around her lace-clothed middle, softly hugging her from behind. Seraphina's hair hung to her waist, free of its usual headscarf. She was in an old evening dress, its fabrics a myriad of moss and earth tones, with copper-colored thread stitched in simple floral designs.

“That already smells delicious, does it have to be frozen?” Seraphina murmured in Queenie’s ear, kissing her cheek. 

Queenie giggled, “Unless you want lavender cream soup, yes it does.” 

“As a matter of fact, that sounds rather good…” Seraphina reached into the bowl and swiped a dollop of the mixture, bringing her finger to her mouth and licking it off. 

“Hey!” Queenie lightly swatted at her, laughing. 

“How much longer?” Seraphina's breath tickled her cheek, and Queenie felt the beginnings of desire trickle through her body, leaving her tingling pleasantly. 

“Uh, just a moment,” Queenie murmured a quick Freezing Charm and sealed the bowl with some plastic wrap, “Done.” 

“Should we have it now, or-” 

“Actually,” Queenie turned so that she was caught between Seraphina's body and the kitchen counter, “I had something else I wanted to do…” 

She leant up to kiss Seraphina, and was met with enthusiasm, and the subtle taste of lavender — the President responded so readily, she lifted Queenie up onto the counter, shoving everything else to the side and stepping between the Legilimens’ parted legs, one hand on her thigh and the other stroking through her hair, kissing her deeply. 

Queenie draped her arms around Seraphina's neck, pulling her closer, her tongue flicking against Seraphina's lip and delving into her mouth, drawing a moan from her. 

“You don't want dessert right now, do you, love?” Seraphina’s voice was deep as she spoke against Queenie's lips. 

“Mm-mm,” Queenie hummed, taking Seraphina's lower lip into her mouth and sucking softly, “Not as much as this.” 

Seraphina's fingers in her hair were distracting and pleasantly erotic, and the taste of her was simply indescribable. Queenie wanted to wrap her legs around Seraphina and pull her closer, but the hand on her thigh was sliding beneath the hem of her dress, gently pushing it up her thighs, uncovering her creamy skin and champagne garter belt. Her fingertips skimmed the tops of Queenie’s nude stockings teasingly. 

“I don't think I ever told you how much I love you in lingerie,” she said lowly, her voice deepened by desire. 

Queenie bit her lip, teeth scraping over the plump pink flesh as she lifted her dress over her thighs, “I wondered when you would.” 

Seraphina smiled, dipping her head to press a kiss to the inside of Queenie’s thigh, making her quiver, “Do you mind if I kiss you here?” 

“No,” Queenie gasped, clutching the folds of her dress so tightly her knuckles paled. 

“And here?” Seraphina pressed her lips an inch higher on Queenie's thigh. 

Queenie’s voice was breathy as she managed a weak, “No…” 

“And…” Seraphina gently pushed the lace dress further up Queenie’s thighs until it reached her belly and couldn't help but smile, “No undergarments, Queenie?” 

Queenie squirmed on the countertop in embarrassment, twisting the delicate folds of her dress in her hands until Seraphina gently loosened her grip, “I wanted it to be a surprise,” she whispered, biting her lip. 

“Count me as surprised, love,” Seraphina kissed Queenie high up on her thigh, making her moan. 

Seraphina glanced up, “Do you want me to-?” 

“Yes,” Queenie whimpered, her hands finding their way into Seraphina's hair, “Please, honey.” 

Warm breath blew lightly over her exposed sex, and Queenie gasped, waiting, every muscle tensed, until Seraphina's lips came into contact with the silken pink flesh, and Queenie’s entire body shuddered, her fingers tightening in her lover’s hair. 

“Don't stop,” she breathed. 

Seraphina chuckled against Queenie’s cunt, “I haven't started yet.” 

Even in the worked-up state she was in, Queenie pouted until Seraphina's mouth was upon her once more, parted lips pressing open-mouthed kisses against the most sensitive part of her, and Queenie suddenly couldn't breathe. 

She could only whimper as Seraphina moved her legs gently apart and parted her folds with two fingers, leaning in and placing her tongue against the pink, slick flesh right at the heart of her. Queenie’s hands fell from Seraphina's hair and she gripped the edge of the countertop, breathing hard. 

Slowly lapping at her, Seraphina quickly found Queenie's clitoris and placed her lips around it, sucking gently and drawing a cry from the Legilimens. Moving down, Seraphina murmured against her, “Do you want me inside you?” 

_“God, yes,”_ Queenie hissed, arching into Seraphina's mouth. 

Wasting no time, Seraphina tilted her head slightly and her tongue slid inside Queenie, making her squeal and clutch at her sex, one hand between her thighs, fingertips brushing Seraphina's nose as she began to touch herself, fingers swirling around her clit as Seraphina's tongue slipped out and then back in, making Queenie shudder at the sheer wet heat she felt upon entry. 

Seraphina hummed deeply, creating subtle vibrations that reverberated through Queenie's cunt, stimulating her from the inside out and making her scream with a sudden twitch and gush into Seraphina's mouth, but her fingers were still circling her clitoris, despite her trembling; Seraphina remained there as her lover continued to touch herself, decisively moved Queenie’s hand away and affixed her own mouth to the swollen bud, suckling intensely as she slid two fingers within the woman beneath her. 

It took only a few moments of Seraphina's tongue laving her clit and her fingers curling inside her for Queenie to climax; and she did with spectacular intensity, crying out and making the lights flicker as her magic interfered with the electricity — her hips twitching up into Seraphina's mouth, her nails scratching the countertop, and her body releasing a rush of fluid that pooled beneath her and dripped onto the floor. 

Seraphina kissed Queenie's thigh and straightened up, licking the dampness from her lips before kissing Queenie’s mouth, “Goodness,” she remarked, “Are you all right after that?” 

Queenie’s face was a deep pink, and she wouldn't meet Seraphina's gaze, “I've, um,” she parted her thighs wider, trying not to get her dress wet, “I’ve never done that before, I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be,” Seraphina kissed her softly, “There's nothing wrong with it.” 

She pulled out her wand, cast _“Evanesco,”_ and the fluid vanished, “See? No harm done.” 

Queenie nodded silently, clearly ashamed, until Seraphina took her in her arms and lifted her back onto the floor, tugging the dress back down, “Love, don't be embarrassed. You just experienced a high that not a lot of women do. Sex is messy. Don't let that ruin it for you. I love every,” Seraphina stroked Queenie’s cheek until she looked up, “ _Every_ inch of you. I love you.” 

Queenie's lip trembled and she threw her arms around Seraphina's neck, kissing her fiercely, backing her up until they collapsed onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. 

* * *

As Tina stepped through the doors of The Waldorf Astoria, she finally saw Daiyu’s dress in full light; black, and heavily embroidered with red beads and seed pearls, forming the design of a tree surrounded by plants and flowers, a red beaded border trailing down from the shoulders of the dress and disappearing under the leaves of the tree. Banner-like strips of fabric formed the hem, adorned with red beads and seed pearls alike. And Daiyu’s hair hung by her cheeks in soft waves, framing her heart-shaped face.

Without even thinking, Tina heard herself say, “Mercy Lewis, you are so beautiful.” 

Daiyu looked around at Tina with such a strange expression on her face, Tina could never hope to decipher it. 

“Thank you,” was all she said quietly, and held Tina's gaze until the maitre’d turned up. 

“I have a reservation under Goldstein,” Tina told him; he nodded and led them to their table. 

They perused the menu in silence for a moment, until Tina said aloud, “What are you having?” 

“I'm quite hungry, so I will have the chicken.” Daiyu closed her menu, “You?” 

“The same.” Tina grinned. 

The maitre’d nodded and took their menus, enquiring, “And to drink..?” 

Cursing Prohibition, Tina suggested ice water, and Daiyu nodded, asking for there to be a slice of lemon in hers. 

The waiter nodded and hurried away. 

“Have you been here before?” Daiyu asked. 

“No,” Tina found herself blushing, “I happened to make an arrest here some weeks ago,” she cringed, frustrated with herself for bringing it up, “A wizard working here without a permit,” she added, by way of explanation. 

“Oh,” Daiyu looked taken aback, “You require permits to work?” 

“In No-Maj placed of business, yes,” Tina answered, “MACUSA is very strict about the divide between wizarding and non- folk.” 

“I see,” Daiyu nodded, “In China, it is somewhat the same, in regards to marriage. But politically, it has not been a safe place for me to be until now. I had been making arrangements to return there for a visit, and perhaps an extended stay. I have not been back home in a long time.” 

Their drinks arrived, on a silver tray with condensation beading the glasses and a thin slice of lemon floating among the ice cubes in Daiyu’s glass. 

“When were you planning to go back?” Tina enquired, trying to keep her tone casual, but wondering if she'd ever see her again if she left. 

“Next year sometime,” Daiyu informed her, “Nothing is set, however.” 

But then their dinner arrived, and Tina couldn't tell her what had been on the tip of her tongue ever since Daiyu mentioned it, which was _don't go._

* * *

Lying atop Seraphina on the sofa, Queenie kissed her lover’s neck and tugged lightly on Seraphina's dress, “I was wondering…” she began.

“Mm?” 

“Could I do that for you?” Queenie lightly bit Seraphina's earlobe. 

“Do what?” Seraphina’s hips bucked up into Queenie’s.” 

“That thing you did with your mouth.” 

“We call it ‘tipping the velvet’”, Seraphina smiled. 

“Interesting,” Queenie slid her hand between Seraphina's thighs, slipping beneath her dress and pressing against her, “I hope I'm not too awful at it.” 

Seraphina turned her head and kissed Queenie’s lips, “I promise you — that you couldn't possibly do badly.” 

Queenie smiled at the reassurance and slowly slid down Seraphina's body, wiggling until she lay between her shapely legs, stroking soft hands up toned thighs and slowly pulling Seraphina’s undergarments down, kissing her knee. 

“It looks like you still have a while to go before you go without these, honey,” she giggled. 

“I am the _President of MACUSA,_ ” Seraphina said, aghast, “I can't very well go around bare under my robes, now can I?” 

“It would make your days at work more interesting,” Queenie’s tongue flicked against Seraphina's inner thigh, making her jolt. 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Seraphina groaned, stroking Queenie’s hair, fingers caressing her scalp and mussing the golden curls, “God, but I love you.” 

Queenie’s mouth descended, warm and wet upon Seraphina's sex, lapping softly at her, and drawing the most erotic sounds she'd ever heard from her lover — Seraphina gasped and moaned, pressing her lips together to stifle her noise, but under Queenie's all-too-talented tongue, she couldn't keep herself silent. 

Her chest heaving, her eyelids fluttering closed, she focused on the sensations Queenie’s mouth was evoking within her, and the feeling of soft curls against her palm. 

Queenie’s tongue barely brushed over Seraphina's clitoris, instead, she focused the attentions of her mouth on Seraphina's slick labia, taking the soft folds between her lips and sucking gently, releasing and repeating this, paying mind to the sounds that reached her ears, which had developed into quiet whimpers; every time Seraphina breathed out, a faint cry would escape her, rendered utterly helpless under Queenie's lips. 

Hearing Seraphina’s thoughts begin to disintegrate into what sounded almost like pure light, Queenie finally swept her tongue over the bud of Seraphina's clitoris, bringing her to a mind-shattering orgasm, her hips shuddering uncontrollably, her hands falling from Queenie's hair and gripping the sofa cushions as she screamed, her muscles coiling and uncoiling reflexively, panting, her breath raw and torn out of her lungs. Her chest heaved. 

Queenie laved her sex once more, savouring the taste of her and pressed feather-light kisses to her thigh. Coming back to herself, Seraphina marvelled, not for the first time, how unfailingly _gentle_ Queenie was, in word and deed always. 

“Oh, love, come here,” she moaned, “Come up here to me, darling.” 

Queenie crawled back up to face Seraphina, and kissed her, drawing back to ask, “Was that okay?” 

“You far surpassed my expectations,” Seraphina breathed, “Are you sure you've not done this before?” 

“Do you doubt my virtue, Madam President?” Queenie teased, nipping her lower lip. 

“Not at all, my love. Merely marvelling at your extraordinary talents, in all things.” 

Queenie went to answer in kind, but was interrupted by a disturbance — one that made the very room that they shared tremble — a disturbance that made Queenie hold fast to Seraphina, so tightly her fingers went numb. 

The entire building shook with the force of it, and there were judders in the distance, as if the city itself were rupturing at the very roots. 

The quaking slowly began to diminish, but it did not abate. Queenie clutched at Seraphina and whispered, “What in the world was that?” 

“Salem preserve us,” Seraphina cursed, sitting up and moving out from under her, “I have to go, darling.” 

“Where?” Queenie asked, “Why are you-?” 

“To MACUSA, love.” Seraphina stood, pulled her undergarments back on, smoothed her dress back down and drew her wand, Summoning her headscarf and wrapping it around her head tightly and so quickly, Queenie couldn't catch half her movements, “If you feel like you're in immediate danger, send me a Patronus, and get to safety if you can.” 

Seraphina bent and kissed Queenie on the lips, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Queenie reached for her, but Seraphina turned and Disapparated before her fingers made contact. 

* * *

“This was lovely,” Daiyu told the waiter as their dishes were taken away, “Thank you.”

“Would the ladies like coffee or dessert?” he prompted politely. 

Daiyu looked over to Tina, who grinned helplessly and shrugged. 

“Coffee for my friend, and I will take hot water with lemon, please.” 

“Very good,” the waiter nodded and departed. 

“Have you anything interesting to say? I find myself at a loss in moments like these,” Daiyu clasped her hands in her lap, a tremulous lilt to her voice. 

“We don't have to talk, if you like,” Tina told her, “I know exactly what it's like to not know what to say.” 

At Daiyu’s answering smile, she went on, “I never really know what to say when I'm near you.” 

The reply came soft and hesitant, “I feel exactly the same.” 

Tina smiled breathlessly, but froze as the floor beneath them trembled; a shudder had ripped right through the ground beneath them that could be attributed to no subway. 

Something was terribly wrong. 

Tina’s heart jumped into her throat as the entire restaurant shook with an unnameable force. 

She gripped the table out of sheer panic, and found her hand in Daiyu’s, not knowing how it got there, but she clutched at it all the same. 

“What is going on?” Daiyu’s eyes met hers, wide with fear. 

“I don't know!” Tina cried, as the restaurant erupted in screams, “New York doesn't have earthquakes!” 

A deep, rumbling growl vibrated throughout the establishment, and a terrible awareness took hold of Tina. 

This was no earthquake. 

“I have to go- we have to go,” Tina stood abruptly, her chair tipping over in her haste, “Hold on to me.” 

The lights flickered and went out; Tina felt warm arms encircle her, and, summoning her magic and thinking hard on their destination, and not Daiyu pressed closely against her, Tina Apparated them out of there while it was still pitch dark. 

* * *

They re-materialised just inside the doors of the Woolworth Building, Tina quickly stepping out of Daiyu’s arms when the security wizard gave them an odd look.

The marble floor vibrating beneath her feet let her know that the disturbance hadn't ended. 

Rushing up the staircase, Tina’s pulse sped up when she saw the Magical Exposure Threat Level dial pointing to the brightly red _‘Severe Unexplained Activity’_. 

Following Tina up the steps, Daiyu’s hand touched the small of her back, “What is wrong?” she asked. 

“I don't know, I gotta find out. Do you-?” 

“I will find out tomorrow,” Daiyu gave her a thin, trembling smile, “I am not in law enforcement, I doubt that I will be permitted to hear what is wrong. Doubtless, it will be in the newspapers tomorrow.” 

“But you’re an official delegate,” Tina protested, confused, “Why shouldn't they-” 

“But not for this country,” Daiyu reminded her gently. Her hand dropped from Tina's back, and she felt the loss like a blow, “It's just the way it is.” 

Tina found herself blinking back tears, “Just because it is,” she said fiercely, “Doesn't mean it should be.” 

Daiyu held her hand to Tina’s cheek for a moment, her lips parting for a moment and then pressing back together, as if she was keeping herself from saying something. Then she turned and made her way back down the marble steps, looking back just to smile before disappearing through the door. 

* * *

Tina went up in the elevator alone; because for the first time, Red wasn't there.

She felt very alone, clutching her coat around herself as the elevator trundled up the shaft to the Major Investigations Department. 

She burst through the door, still in her dress, and, she realised with a pang, still wearing Daiyu’s red coat. 

Percival Graves looked around from the glass layout of the city which had lit up in several places — he was surrounded by Aurors and standing beside Seraphina, who didn't look at all happy. Tina wondered for a moment how Queenie was. 

“Good evening, Miss Goldstein. Glad you could join us,” Graves smiled sarcastically, “Did this emergency catch you at a bad time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	12. November 29th, 1926 - Monday — November 30th, 1926 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs in relief and exhaustion*
> 
> well folks, here it is. chapter twelve. which feels a helluva lot longer than the previous chapter but that could just be the fatigue talking. 
> 
> onwards!
> 
> chapter songs:
> 
>  _all you never say_ by birdy  
>  _water under the bridge_ by adele

“Mr Graves, Madam President,” Tina nodded to them, ignoring Graves’ comment, “Do we know anything about what is causing this?”

“No,” Seraphina answered, “But it has been tearing down buildings and wreaking havoc downtown.”

“Have there been any casualties?” Tina held her breath, dreading the answer, but the President’s voice was heavy with relief when she replied.

“No. But it is going to take a lot of work to keep the situation under control.”

Seraphina now addressed the room of Aurors, speaking clearly in her authoritative voice that made everyone stop and listen, “I don't want a panic. The newspapers will try to make this incident look out of control. I won't have them fear-mongering. They are to report the facts only, that this is most likely an isolated incident, and that the wizarding community is not to worry. Director Graves and I will prepare and make statements to that effect.”

Graves looked as if the last thing he wanted was to be pandering to the worries of the community — driven and highly capable in his field, Graves hated sitting behind a desk and doing paperwork. It was evident he was built for the chase, not the office.

“Yes, Madam President,” he agreed stiffly.

“I'll leave you in charge here, but your paper pushers I need to send owls to our local _and_ foreign delegates in the city, informing them of the possible danger.”

Although Seraphina directly addressed Graves, she caught and held Tina’s gaze, “We don't need our allies to find out about this through the newspapers. It would be unwise to leave it til then. I will write the statements myself, and then pass it on to you. It shouldn't take any more than an hour. Make sure that they are delivered tonight, all in full.”

“Yes, Madam President,” Graves nodded, visibly relieved that he wouldn't be doing said letter-copying and sending.

“I will leave you with your team. Investigation needs to begin immediately. inform me if there are any updates.”

Seraphina whirled and left hurriedly, Graves turning to Tina as soon as the hem of her robes whipped out of sight.

“Goldstein, you'll go back downtown to assess the damage, take a team with you.”

“Now, Mr Graves?” Tina winced.

Graves looked at her for a moment, then shook his head, “No, you're right, Tina. First thing tomorrow. It won't do to be hanging about while the No-Majs are dealing with their end of things. They’ll come up with their own explanation. Gas explosion, structural integrity or the like.” Graves strode off.

Tina began to wonder if it'd be worth a trip back to Pike Street, and the New Salem chapel, “Mr Graves, may I return home? If we’re to begin the investigation tomorrow we’ll all need as much sleep as we can.”

Graves, looking preoccupied, waved his hand impatiently, “Yes, yes, go home, everyone. I'll expect you tomorrow.”

Holding back a gasp of relief, Tina turned and made her way to the elevator, riding down with her eyes closed and her hands buried deep in the pockets of the warm velvet coat that was not hers.

Tina Disapparated as she stepped out of the elevator and re-materialised just inside the door to the brownstone she and Queenie shared with Mrs Esposito. She made a show of opening and shutting the door and made her way up the stairs quickly, wanting to avoid any conversation with her landlady.

Shutting the door to her and Queenie's apartment after she tiptoed inside, Tina clutched Daiyu’s coat and brought the fabric to her cheek, the fur collar tickling her face, the subtle fragrances of Daiyu’s perfume reaching her nose and making her heart pound as the scent of orange blossoms, jasmine and sandalwood engulfed her.

“Teenie?”

Tina jumped and shucked the coat off so quickly you'd think it was on fire. Hanging it up behind her own grey overcoat, Tina turned just as Queenie emerged from the bedroom, still in her lace frock and rubbing her eyes sleepily, “You okay? What was that thing that happened earlier?”

Tina bit her lip in frustration and worry, “We don't know. Graves has got us on inspection detail tomorrow morning.”

“And Seraphina?” Queenie’s lower lip pouted.

Tina crossed the room and hugged her sister, drawing back to tell her, “Looks like she’ll be working late. She's gotta avoid a panic, and if anyone can keep the aftermath of this situation from becoming exactly that, it's her.”

“Yeah,” Queenie said, but still looked worried despite herself, “You heading to bed?”

“Yeah, I gotta. I'll be up early.” Tina reached behind her to unzip her dress, “Be a moment.”

She disappeared into the bedroom, emerging a moment later without the entrancing dress that Queenie had so carefully created — she was dressed in her plain green pyjamas, the dress lovingly placed in the wardrobe.

“You tired at all?” Tina stood in the doorway, concern pulling her eyebrows together, “You should really rest, Queenie, don't stay up all night worrying. Seraphina's fine. This is her job, and she's good at it.”

Queenie sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear, “I guess. I'll be there in a second. Gonna make some cocoa. You want some?”

Tina smiled and nodded, “Please.”

She got into bed, pulling the blankets up over her chilled feet, wiggling her toes to warm them up. She lay down on her side, draping the blankets over her shoulder and clutching them to her chest, losing herself in the remembered sensation of Daiyu’s arms wrapped tightly around her through the whirling mass that was Apparition. Her eyes drifted shut and she dozed, jolting awake when Queenie placed the mug of cocoa on the bedside table.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Queenie bit her lip, “Didn't mean to wake you.”

“It's ok,” Tina reached for the mug, hot against her palm and blew on the steaming contents, “I wasn't asleep.”

Queenie wouldn't meet her eyes, which made Tina wonder what went through her mind in the minutes she had been drifting off.

“Thanks,” Tina added, taking a sip of the chocolatey brew and exhaling, “I needed that.”

“How'd your dinner go?” Queenie asked, getting into bed and pulling the covers over herself so that only her face was showing.

“It was lovely. Well-”

“What?” Queenie blinked at her, only her eyes and nose showing from under the pink blanket.

“I was going to say it was lovely, until it was cut short by the citywide magical disturbance. Why?”

The momentary surprise that had been present in Queenie's expression faded and she nodded, “Yeah, it's unfortunate. Still, as long as you enjoyed yourselves.”

“We didn't get a lot of time together, but yes.” Tina snuggled down in bed until just her head and hands showed, frequently sipping her cocoa and adding, “She’s wonderful. I really like her.”

“I know, Teenie,” her sister smiled whimsically, snuggled in her pink blankets, “I know.”

Tina drained her mug and placed it on the dresser, murmuring, “Night, Queenie. Turn off the lamp when you're done, yeah?”

“Sure, Teenie. Good night.” Queenie took up her mug of cooling cocoa, sipping at it for a while after Teenie fell asleep, catching brief glimpses of Tina's dreams which centred around a certain Chinese delegate.

The smile slid from Queenie’s face as she found herself hoping, rather late, that her sister’s heart wouldn't break over the beautiful woman. Queenie thought back to what Daiyu had told her about how her and Seraphina's relationship had fallen apart, and realised that she may have just set up her beloved sister for the same fate.

Suddenly sick with guilt, Queenie downed the last of her cocoa and turned off the lamp, burying herself under her blankets to escape the thoughts swirling around in her mind. She couldn't bear seeing Tina in pain, but she was facing the stinging realisation that she might be the one to cause it if things went wrong.

Tears struggled their way out from under her closed eyelids and trickled across her face as she slept.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was truly a struggle. Tina, normally a morning person and an early riser — had to be physically dragged up out of bed by Queenie, who was imploring her to see how Seraphina was after the night before.

“I'd go see her myself, but,” Queenie grimaced in despair, “I really shouldn't be, she wouldn't want me to. Draw attention, I mean.”

Tina, still dizzy from the deep sleep she had been in, took her sister into a warm hug and held her hand comfortingly, “I know, Queenie. It's gonna be okay.”

Queenie smiled tearily and bustled into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Tina emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, dressed in her charcoal grey pantsuit and fixing her hair, which hung straight to her chin and brushed her cheeks.

“Mm, thanks, Queenie,” Tina grumbled, sitting down in her chair and spooning hot raspberry oatmeal into her mouth, “You know my favorite.”

“Course I do,” her sister smiled, already dressed for work, a pale pink frock, thick white stockings and a cream sweater, “You almost ready to go?”

“Yep,” Tina swallowed, the breakfast warming her from the inside out, a blessing on this frigid morning. She placed her bowl in the sink and crossed to the door, pulling on her heavy wool overcoat and almost dropping her wand when the flash of red was revealed.

“Whose is _that?_ ” Queenie asked, intrigued, “I know it's not your coat, Teenie.”

“It's Madam Xu’s,” Tina replied, trying to keep her voice casual, “She lent it to me after I'd forgotten mine.”

Queenie bit her lip and didn't reply, joining hands with Tina for their Apparition to the Woolworth Building.

Tina let go of Queenie's hand, “I don't know how late I'll be working, so don't worry about me. I'll see you tonight.”

She kissed Queenie's cheek and Disapparated from the main entrance hall.

* * *

Making her way through the city tracking the path of destruction wasn’t as easy as Tina had hoped it would be. The damage had occurred in three linked streets, tearing through buildings and even ripping them from their foundations before moving on to the next target a few blocks down.

All in all, there were nine damaged structures in all, five of which had been utterly destroyed beyond repair or rebuild.

There were still crowds milling around outside the last house on Tina’s list, behind the police blockade, craning to get a glimpse of any walls still standing.

“Notice anything interesting?” Graves’ voice said beside her, making her jump.

She nodded and leafed through her notepad, “There's no footprints or distinguishing marks that a beast would leave when it's on a rampage, there's been no actual attacks on No-Majs. The buildings right beside the damaged ones are untouched. That means this definitely wasn't an earthquake or a natural occurrence.”

Graves’ brow created in concentration as she spoke, grunting, “Good work,” when she finished speaking.

“Goldstein,” Graves asked, a twitch appearing in his cheek, “Could you talk to that goblin friend of yours down at- oh, what’s it called… The Flying Pig?”

Tina grimaced, “I wouldn't call him a friend, sir. And it's ‘The Blind Pig.”

Graves waved his hand impatiently, “You know what I mean. He has connections, and we gotta start somewhere.”

“Of course, sir,” Tina nodded, “I’ll head down there today.”

“Before noon, if you can,” Graves insisted, “I want this thing tracked down and put a stop to before night falls and it happens again.”

Tina felt a prickle of fear go through her at his words. What if this did become a nightly occurrence? What then?

“Yes, sir,” she nodded and backed away from the scene, making her way down an alleyway populated by only two cats who stared at her quizzically before she turned on the spot and Disapparated.

* * *

Finding Gnarlack was never the problem. The real fun started with Tina trying to get the suave and intimidating mobster to cooperate. He presented a slick, calm exterior, but Tina had come across case files in which he featured prominently — and they were always investigations involving a lot of cleanup.

They had never been able to convict him on lack of evidence, but not for lack of trying, and he knew it. Graves could barely be near the goblin without losing his temper and bringing up unpleasant (and likely true) allegations. Whenever this happened, the mobster would be near impossible as a source of information for months after these altercations took place. So Graves knew to stay far from the goblin lest he sabotage a mutual understanding with one of their best informants.

Tina was the only Auror whom Gnarlack least objected to. And she was pretty sure she didn't like the reason why.

“Goldstein, what brings you here?” Gnarlack slid into the seat across from hers and grinned nastily, “And where's that pretty sister of yours?”

Tina grimaced, knowing the goblin’s unconventional preference for witches, and not liking his particular interest in Queenie one bit, but she gritted her teeth and forced a smile, launching straight into her questioning, “There was a highly unstable and destructive magical disturbance in the city last night. You know anything about it? What it was or where it went? Whether it was a creature or-”

“I ain't heard of any creatures round New York lately, large _or_ dangerous,” Gnarlack told her, chewing thoughtfully on his cigar, “I coulda heard somethin’ about where it was seen last before it vanished, though.”

“That bad memory of yours giving you grief again?” Tina enquired snidely as he grinned at her with needle-sharp teeth.

“It's a curse,” he shrugged, his expression darkening with pleasure when she slid two silver coins across the bar. His black eyes glinting, he picked up the coins with his mangled hands, the fingers twisted and bent back, but still surprisingly dexterous.

Tina had always wondered, but never asked how that had happened, and she never would. Her stomach roiling at the mere thought of them, she was sure the answer would be torture, and she didn't know if it had been inflicted by members of his own race. Goblins might do such a thing to one of their own if there was perceived good cause. Also, animosity between wizardkind and goblins had been present for centuries, entirely the result of human hubris and greed.

Centuries ago, wizards, when the craft and use of wands had been discovered, did not share their knowledge with other intelligent beings, but kept this precious craft a secret, not permitting goblins to carry wands, nor offering the gift of wand-magic to fellow beings such as elves, merpeople, centaurs or any other. And, as resulted from this dispute, goblins kept their ways of working precious metals a secret, and wizards expressed outrage at this — war broke out and went on for many years in Europe, even before the invasion and colonisation of America. It was almost taboo to mention the goblin wars outside of discussions made by wizarding historians, many of whom were biased by their race.

So Tina had learnt, over time — that much of the history they had been taught in school had been based upon the testimony of purely magic-possessing Caucasian humans, and therefore should be taken with a grain (or rather a handful) of salt.

Gnarlack weighed the coins in his palm and grumbled in a satisfied manner, “The thing what caused this disturbance was last reported as bein’ seen around Allen Street. Ain't heard nothing else since.”

“Thank you,” Tina stood and immediately pulled her coat tighter around herself as his eyes drifted down to her blouse, “See you round.”

“Count on it,” he took the cigar out of his mouth and winked an inky black eye at her, watching Tina as she turned and made her way out of the bar.

 _Allen Street,_ Tina mused as she left, was close to Pike Street and the New Salem chapel. She hoped that Credence was okay. But she didn't have time to find out. She had to get back to MACUSA, and also had to go see Seraphina as she'd promised Queenie.

* * *

When she arrived back at the Woolworth Building, and made her way up the steps, Tina was astounded. It was busier than she'd ever seen it, even when creature lovers from all over the city had come in to complain about the recent ban on breeding.

She had to go see Graves before she did anything else, so she stepped into the elevator, smiling to see Red, and asked to be taken to the Major Investigations Department.

“Busy day, hey, Goldstein?”

“Sure is,” Tina answered, “How are you doing?”

“Eh, can't complain,” Red grumbled, “No, really, I can't, it's in my contract.”

Tina laughed and got off when the elevator stopped, waving to him and making her way through the winding labyrinth of wooden filing cabinets that filled the dimly lit department floor.

She rounded the corner and found the conference room, and Graves, who was standing at the large mahogany desk, the surface of which was littered with maps, reports and a copy of today’s newspaper, the front page covered with a moving photograph of one of the destroyed townhouses, bricks still falling from what was left of its crumbling walls — and emblazoned with the headline, _NEW YORK NO LONGER SAFE?_

“Who gave them permission to print this?” Tina demanded, picking it up and shaking it in frustration, “This is close to fear mongering, and that is the last thing we need right now!”

“Tina, they can print what they want as long as they put a question mark behind it,” Graves grumbled, “Besides, laws of free speech often come back and bite us, don't they?”

The words left her before she could stop them, “That's rich, coming from you.”

Graves’ eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Excuse me?”

Her hackles up, Tina went on, “I don't like how you've been treating my sister, or Sera- _or_ President Picquery.”

“Is that right?” Graves straightened up from where he'd been leaning over the desk.

“Yes,” Tina puffed up her chest, exactly his equal in height, “I think it's a bit rich, you not liking people taking advantage of the laws of free speech when you use it to say hateful and hurtful things.”

Graves was silent, so Tina continued, gathering steam as she remembered Queenie’s tears from the week before.

“There are laws against hate speech in our community, Mr Graves, with severe penalties if they're against coworkers or members of government. So don't speak to my sister again, in my hearing or out of it. And although I'm sure President Picquery can very well speak for herself, I'd like to tack on to whatever she says that I stand by her in all matters. So…” Tina trailed off as Graves continued to stare at her, “...that's that.”

There was a long and uncomfortable silence that followed her words, but Tina didn't regret them, “I see we understand each other,” Graves said, and turned away, walking into his office and shutting the door.

* * *

Splashing her face with water in the bathroom, hiding after her outburst, Tina went over Graves’ last words to her, wondering what they could mean coming from him.

_‘We understand each other’? What in the heck does that mean?_

“Did you talk to Graves about me?” Queenie was beside her so quickly in the bathroom that Tina almost jumped out of her skin.

“Sweet Jehoshaphat, Queenie, don't do that!”

“He gets on your nerves, huh?”

“Yeah,” Tina rubbed the ridge of her nose, “I just can't believe I said it, though, I just got so angry.”

“It was very brave of you,” Queenie's hand was gentle on her forearm, a silent thank you, “It musta taken guts to stand up to him like that.”

Tina shrugged, “I don't know about that, I just- you know.”

Queenie hugged her softly, “You wanna get a coffee real quick?”

Tina smiled weakly, drained and shaken by what had happened, but knowing being with her sister would help, “I’d like that.”

* * *

Sitting at Queenie’s desk, which was piled with permits and infested with scurrying paper mice, Tina felt oddly calm despite the odd environment she was in. Queenie pushed a plate of coconut cream cake towards her sister that she'd conjured out of nowhere.

Tina took a small spoonful but couldn't have another bite after she swallowed the rich dessert, “Thanks, Queenie, but I really don't feel like it right now. Sorry.”

Queenie smiled understandingly and Vanished the cake with a flick of her wand, “You know if this has got you all messed up, maybe Seraphina could excuse you from-”

“Seraphina!” Tina gasped, “Oh, Queenie, I'm so sorry, I forgot!”

Queenie waved off her apologies, “I know, it's okay, you've been busy and you're worked up about Graves, it's all right!”

“No, it's not, you've been so worried about her and it just slipped my mind! I feel awful. I'm going to go see her right now.”

“No, don't,” Queenie’s hand touched her arm and Tina stopped as she rose from her chair, almost upsetting her mug of coffee.

“You're going through enough right now without looking out for me too, Teenie.” Queenie’s blue eyes were sincere as she reached out and held her sister’s hand.

“It's my job to look out for you,” Tina replied firmly.

“I know,” Queenie squeezed her hand gently, “But maybe, just this once, let me do the same for you?”

* * *

Tina had taken Queenie’s advice and an early day, and decided to walk the three miles home; in her dissociated state, she completely disregarded the time it would take her — it took a whole hour.

When she got home, she walked gingerly up the steps and into the apartment, shucking her coat off and hanging it up just as she heard a knock at the window. Flinching from the sound, Tina turned to see a beautiful barred owl at the window, holding up a talon and tapping politely on the glass, a letter clamped in its beak.

“Who could you be from?” Tina lifted the window open and offered her arm, but the owl hopped over the proffered perch and onto the windowsill, holding out the letter which was made of thick, expensive paper and marked with familiar handwriting.

Tina stared at it for a moment and at her own name written in black ink and in such a spidery hand, and managed to open it, forcing herself to focus on the words.

_Tina,_

_This is not a professional note, so I had it delivered to your home. I do hope that's all right._

_I received a letter from MACUSA late last night informing me of the situation you and I experienced last night. It was obscure in details (as it should be if little is known about the disturbance) but I do hope that you and Seraphina are all right, and that you didn't work too late._

_If the events of the past twenty four hours have not exhausted you, would you mind very much if I came to see you?_

_You need not reply if you are unable to entertain today._

_Yours,_

_Daiyu_

Aching from her walk home but desperate to see her friend again, Tina tripped over to the bookcase and found a sheaf of paper and a fountain pen, uncapping it with her teeth and scribbling _Yes, thanks, would be lovely to see you. Come by any time. T_

She turned back to the barred owl, who was calmly waiting to be given a replying letter, “Thank you, I don't know your name, but thank you. I- um-”

Tina bustled to the kitchen and found a box of crackers, bringing it to the windowsill and offering one to the owl. With a calculating look at the cracker in her hand and then at the box, the owl plucked the folded sheaf of paper out of her hand in its beak, and took two crackers instead of the one Tina offered, picking them gingerly out of the box between two talons, and gave a muffled hoot of thanks, taking off through the window.

Making her way to the bathroom to wash, Tina caught sight of her reflection and groaned. Uncapping the pen had left a smear of peacock-blue ink on her cheek.

After many minutes of scrubbing, wiping and rubbing, Tina still couldn't get the faint shadow of blue off her cheek. She didn't dare use magic in case she ended up removing her entire face by accident. She'd never known any household or corrective spells like for stain removal. And she supposed there would be different spells for stains affecting skin as opposed to stains affecting actual materials.

She sighed and hoped Daiyu wouldn't notice.

* * *

When Daiyu turned up at the door at 6:30, in her day robes: black lined with red satin, she looked Tina over, who was still in her loosely fitted work clothes — and smiled, “You look very fetching, Tina.”

Tina’s answering quirk of the lips froze when the delegate exclaimed, “What has happened to your face? Has someone hurt you?”

She held her hand to Tina's cheek, forgetting herself entirely as she traced her thumb over the mark.

“Oh, this? No,” Tina grinned embarrassedly, taking Daiyu’s hand gently and lowering it, “Pen mishap.”

Daiyu smiled, her hand dropping from Tina's, “I'm sorry if it occurred in haste to answer my letter,” she looked like she was holding back laughter.

Tina grinned, seeing the funny side of it, “It was, indeed.”

“Well, then, I apologise for causing it. This shade of blue does suit you, however.”

“I'll try for it in a jacket or something next time,” Tina joked, and was rewarded with a high, sweet laugh from her friend that made warmth spread from her chest to the tips of her toes.

She then realised that Daiyu was still standing in the hallway and she hadn't invited her in.

“Oh, Mercy Lewis, I'm a mess today, please come in,” she stepped back and Daiyu walked past her into the house, brushing lightly against her shoulder, her perfume heady and intoxicating and reminding Tina that the red velvet coat still hung on the coat hook.

“Oh, here — from last night,” Tina reached up and took it off the hook, folding it carefully on the seat below the coats so it could be easily seen and retrieved upon Daiyu’s departure, “Thank you,” she added.

“It was no trouble.”

Tina caught herself before saying ‘thank you’ again and just gazed at her friend wordlessly before asking, “Would you like a drink? Oh-” Tina bit her lip in embarrassment, “I don't have green tea.”

“That's perfectly all right,” Daiyu smiled kindly, “I did not come to demand tea. I, in fact, came to talk to you.”

“Oh,” Tina immediately felt a nameless fear trickle through her body, the unpleasant feeling focused in her hands and the tips of her fingers, “To me.”

Daiyu smiled warmly, her eyes lighting up as she did, “May I sit?” she gestured to the sitting room behind Tina.

“Of course!” Tina exclaimed, unintentionally backing away rather than leading her friend to the sofa.

Daiyu sank into the soft cushions and smiled up at Tina invitingly, encouraging the Auror to sit beside her; and when Tina did, she heard Daiyu take a breath and felt the other woman tentatively trace her fingers, asking permission to hold her hand.

Breathless, her heart thumping fiercely in her breast, Tina looked into Daiyu’s face, perplexed.

“Tina,” Daiyu smiled tentatively, “May I be direct with you?”

“Yes,” Tina stuttered over the small word, taking her lip between her teeth to keep from saying more.

Daiyu held her gaze and stated bluntly, “I've never been a strong woman.”

When Tina parted her lips to protest, Daiyu only smiled sadly, “Not like Seraphina. Not like you. I present what façade I need to. I am everything I have said I am, I am everything I appear to you. But, Tina, you and I are from entirely different cultures. There is little else that would impede your career success, apart from being a woman, unless you were of color, or-”

She took a breath and looked away.

“Or…?” Tina echoed, “Daiyu?”

Deep brown eyes found hers and Tina saw that her friend was close to tears, “What is it? What's wrong?”

The tears spilled over as she began to speak, “Tina. I cannot be dishonest with you any more. I am not normal — I do not need nor want the company of men, and- and I've accepted that about myself,” her lip quivered and her breathing hitched, but she went on, “It is a part of who I am, and I am not ashamed any more. I _cannot_ be ashamed any more,” she said again, as if she were trying to banish the feeling altogether, “I let fear rule me all my life and lost someone very special to me. I can't make the same mistake again.”

She was breathing quite heavily when she finished.

Tina found her voice and smiled, “I'm glad that you found comfort in being who you are.”

Daiyu glanced away, “That's not quite all,” she stared into the fireplace, which was lit by the hot coals burning out, “I've recently… developed feelings for you-”

At Tina's astonished intake of breath, Daiyu winced ever so slightly, “I apologise,” she added quickly, “I did not want to make you uncomfortable. I only wanted to tell you so that you were aware of why I have been acting so strangely, and it is strange, we hardly know each other.”

“That’s- that's all right, it's fine, really,” Tina, almost lost for words, squeezed Daiyu’s hand, trying to comfort her, hardly believing what she had just been told, and trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling rising in her breast — like she was surfacing for air after being underwater, “I- I don't mind.”

“You don't?” Daiyu blinked away tears, some still clinging to her eyelashes as she looked at Tina.

“Not- not at all.” Tina felt a flush creeping up her chest from their closeness. And yet she couldn't bring herself to want to move. She felt like tiny fingers were prodding her all over, making her flesh tingle.

Realising herself all of a sudden, Tina found that she meant every word when she repeated, “I don't mind at all.”

When Daiyu’s fingertips brushed across her cheek, Tina closed her eyes — and when their lips touched, she felt a thread of magic quiver through her and pulse deeply within — her heart beating fiercely in her breast, thrumming as if a small bird was trapped inside her ribcage.

Tina tried to find her breath, and couldn't — suddenly her hands were cupping Daiyu’s face, thumbs stroking her cheeks, kissing her full lips again and again, adoring the feel of them. The dampness of their mouths meeting the dryness of their lips resulted in faintly moist sounds emitting from the both of them, but they were too enthralled to care. Daiyu buried trembling hands in Tina's hair, the streaks of tears on her face sticky against their cheeks.

Her hands fell from Tina's hair and lay flat against her pale throat, feeling the flutter of her pulse. Daiyu’s lips parted, and she pressed soft, damp kisses against Tina's mouth — again and again and again; feeling a tiny whimper escape the Auror, she sighed, pulling away.

“I must go,” she wouldn't meet Tina’s eyes, “I have taken your evening away from you.”

“No-” Tina clutched at Daiyu’s robes, but the other witch stood and swept her hair back from her tear-streaked face, the sheet of black shone like the iridescent feathers of a raven’s wing as it settled against her back.

“I'm sorry,” Daiyu whispered, “I'm sorry, Tina.”

And she Disapparated.

Tina leant heavily against the back of the sofa, her chest heaving, her head swimming in confusion — and her eyes brimming with tears of rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gnarlack being attracted to human women is not my idea — in an earlier draft of the fantastic beasts script, he actually started hitting on queenie. like unmistakeably coming onto her. it made my skin crawl (why jk why do you do this fucked up shit?) so for some reason I wrote it into this. 
> 
> basically I only love griphook and gornuk - gnarlack is just nope, he is one nasty piece of work and *grinch voice* "I really don't like him. mn-mn! no I don't."
> 
> lastly, thank you for putting up with me and enjoying this fic and I will do my damnedest to get the next chapter finished and up as soon as I can.
> 
> comments really help me write and speed up the process. it is a legitimate fact with me. just letting me know what you think, how something made you feel and/or even your favourite part just makes my day it is such a wonderful thing to do. 
> 
> thank you for reading and keep along with me :))) lots of grins and waves @ you all


	13. November 30th, 1926 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for how long I've taken to write this. I have legitimate reasons that still don't feel good enough for the wait, and I can only say sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> songs for this chapter:  
>  _fine on the outside_ by priscilla ahn  
>  _reminiscence_ by ólafur arnalds

Tina sat there for a long time, her head a myriad of conflicting thoughts as she processed what had just happened.

Her lips were still damp from Daiyu’s mouth, and her vision was blurred by tears, not understanding this sudden and familiarly overwhelming knowledge of herself. She'd felt this before, however briefly, and she jolted at the epiphany.

A sudden, jarring thought swam to the surface of Tina’s mind, and she gasped — she ran to the closet where the Pensieve was kept. She and Queenie had found it in a magical second-hand shop. It was cracked, but still worked. Crafted of fluorite, the colors of it ran with purple and green, and mixtures of both that were impossible to describe.

She placed it on the dining table, having nowhere else to put it, took out her wand and placed the tip of it at her temple. She focused hard and extracted a single memory, the physical manifestation of it no bigger than a teardrop, and cast it into the body of the Pensieve, which was filled with something she still couldn't name: thicker than gas, lighter than water.

The memory bloomed before her eyes and Tina shut them, bent and dove headfirst into the Pensieve, emerging out of the inkblot-manifesting landscape into the walled-up yard of an orphanage.

* * *

_She couldn't see Queenie anywhere, but she recognised her younger self: she was just a child, not even ten, and a wave of nostalgia rose in her belly._

_The younger Tina sat beside another girl who played with a stuffed toy, sewn of cloth and with an embroidered face — it had once been distinguishable as a doll, but now it was a misshapen rag, the stuffing still only just stitched in._

_They couldn't have been more than eight, possibly younger, but Tina felt uncomfortable and afraid standing there with the two children. Her skin was prickling, the fine hairs standing up._

_“Dottie?” Tina asked. Her knees were scraped and her shins dirty, her dress grey and old from years of being handed down through generations of orphaned girls, washed until it was near transparency in its thinness._

_“Yeah?” the other girl had blonde plaits, one which had come undone from its ribbon. She hadn't noticed._

_“You ever kissed a boy?” Tina's tone was full of the nonchalance that a child could never truly pull off, and the present-Tina smiled. She still couldn't pull it off._

_Dottie made a face, “Of course not. That's nasty.”_

_“Only Jimmy tried to kiss me yesterday, so I pushed him,” Tina shrugged, her voice becoming wistful, “I just don't think I'm gonna want a boy to kiss me ever.”_

_“Me neither, they're gross.”_

_Tina grinned, showing a gap in her teeth; one small tooth was growing there at the front._

_Dottie hadn't really been paying attention at all, and so was especially taken aback when Tina’s face loomed in front of hers and their lips touched, clumsily._

_She shoved Tina away, aghast, “What was that for?” she shouted._

_Tina fell back and scraped her elbow on the flagstones, “Ow,” she frowned, pressing her hand over it and trying not to cry, “No reason,” she admitted, lip trembling, “Just wanted to.”_

_Despite how she bit the inside of her cheek to keep the tears from falling, her cheeks were streaked with them._

_“Porpentina Goldstein!”_

_Both girls jumped, and present-Tina's heart slammed in her chest, suddenly remembering and wishing she hadn't. The voice came from behind her, sharp and severe, and she had no idea how it could have ever left her thoughts._

_“Yes, Mrs Alcott?” Tina sat up straight, gazing up at her, knowing what would happen next but dreading it all the same._

_“I saw what you did, disgusting girl. Come with me.”_

_She hauled Tina up by her sore arm, paying no mind to the cry of pain that followed. Present-Tina shadowed her childhood self as she was practically dragged by the mistress of the children’s home to the alcove where all the boots and shoes were kept — she took out a belt with a shiny metal buckle, and present-Tina's stomach twisted in fear._

_“Hold out your hand.”_

_Tina’s tiny hands were fisted in the wash-worn skirts of her dress, and she shook her head silently, knowing what was coming. She'd seen the marks on the other children and didn't want the same treatment._

_“If you don't, there'll be double the punishment.”_

_Biting her lip, Tina held out her shaking right hand, and she received not just the leather strap, but the buckle — it flashed and cut into her flesh, making her cry out in pain, pulling back her hand and pressing it between her knees as if stopping the flow of blood would stop the white-hot pain that flooded across her palm._

_“Hold out your hand, don't make me ask again.”_

_Tina's sobs mingled with those of her grown self, watching the abuse unfold before her eyes and not being able to hug the little girl and tell her that it would be alright, that she would be safe and loved and no one would ever raise a hand or a strap to her again._

_The belt was brought down again, and Tina screamed, her voice shrill and full of pain._

_The mistress of the orphanage spoke between gritted teeth, punctuating each strike with a single word._

_“Dirty—filthy—disgusting—girl.”_

_Tina finally burst into tears, apologising and promising never to do it again. She was rewarded with another lash, which cut open a welt on her palm, a stripe of blood lay across the heel of her hand._

_“Get out of my sight. If I see you doing something like that again…”_

_Tina ran._

_Present Tina followed, shaking and wiping her tear-streaked cheeks with her sleeve._

_A tiny Queenie found her sister, sensing her distress and gently prying her older sister’s hand away from her chest. Her untameable childhood magic sealed the wounds and stopped the pain, but it didn't take away the trauma._

_She held her sister as she cried, whispering broken songs that their Mama used to sing to them._

* * *

Tina blinked and found that she'd fallen out of her chair and was shaking on the floor. She picked herself up and made her way to the dining room, finding the Firewhisky secreted in Mama’s piano. She poured a tumbler of it, took a large gulp and choked, gasping on the burn as she swallowed.

She remembered now. She hadn't spoken for days after, and she'd never told Queenie why she'd been beaten. She didn't even know if she could tell her now, it was so terrible a memory. There had been nothing wrong in what she'd done. It had been entirely innocent — she hadn't deserved such cruelty. No child did.

Tina realised why she was so unsatisfied in her life, felt such despair at ever finding someone she could love: seeing Queenie so happy and comfortable in her sexuality was almost painful, not because she disapproved — it was painful because she had never felt romantic or physical attraction to men — she had spent so many years thinking that there was something wrong with her and repressing what she felt, that she had condemned her own identity entirely.

Finding that now she knew why she'd always been so incapable of connecting with other people, specifically other women, Tina felt raw — but free.

Tina slid the Firewhisky back into its hiding place and opened her hand, looking at it as if for the first time.

Seven thin white lines, almost invisible, patterned the rosy skin of her palm, and Tina gazed at them, realising that what she had seen and what she had experienced was real. The marks were oddly familiar, though she couldn't remember ever recognising them as scars.

A thought suddenly swam to the forefront of her mind, and Tina fumbled for her wand, extracting another memory from her mind, flicking her wand to let it drop into the Pensieve.

The image of a frightened boy with scars on his hands floated up in the shallow bowl — he stood in front of a brick wall covered with posters. Thick black text emblazoned the white paper, underneath which was a list of days and times.

**TUESDAY 7:15 PM - WEDNESDAY 6:15 PM - SUNDAY 1–6 PM**

Tina glanced around at the clock. 7:36. There was still time.

Tina breathed out. She closed her fist.

She knew what she had to do.

She rose from the seat and went to the door, hesitating at the sight of Daiyu’s red coat still there and folded neatly. She swallowed the pain that fought its way up her throat and pulled on her own coat, wrapping it around herself warmly and opening the door, brushing past Queenie who had just reached the top of the staircase.

“Teenie?”

There was no answer, only the hem of Tina's coat whipping out of sight as she hurried down the stairs.

As Queenie caught her sister’s thoughts, the long-repressed memory swam up in her mind’s eye, and Queenie clasped her hands over her mouth.

* * *

The air was bitingly cold as Tina made her way down Pike Street, and she clutched her coat tightly around herself with her left hand while she kept her right hand clenched around her wand.

Nearing the New Salem chapel, Tina slid her wand into her pocket but kept a tight grip on it.

Pushing open the creaking door, she felt eyes on her as soon as she stepped inside; a number of people looked around at her, irritated. Tina shut the door behind her and blended into the crowd, sitting in the farthest pew from the speaker.

The woman must have been in her forties, with dark hair cut in a severe bob, and a pasty face that was contorted with rage as she shouted hateful, superstitious nonsense about witches at the crowd of people. Many of them were listening in silence, some nodding in agreement. 

There was a young girl standing quietly by with a downtrodden demeanour. An older girl stayed by the door with an armful of leaflets, and a boy about eighteen stepped quietly between the aisles, his head down, like a frightened animal. Tina realised it was Credence, and sat up straighter, craning her neck to watch him almost tiptoe his way through the chapel, what was supposed to be a place of worship and which was instead being used as a platform of which to spew hatred in the guise of a religious crusade.

As Tina watched, Credence made his way over, offering a cup of water to the each of the patrons in turn, and when he found himself looking at Tina, he dropped the clay jug, which smashed and sent water flooding over Tina’s shoes.

Several people shouted, and the woman speaking at the altar ceased her tirade and silently came over, threateningly placing her hand on Credence’s shoulder as the boy trembled, asking in a soft, frightening voice, “What is going on? Credence?”

“I- I dropped it. It was my fault. I'm sorry, Ma.”

“That was a very foolish thing to do, Credence. We don't have another water jug.”

“I'm sorry, Ma.” Credence's voice cracked, and Tina swallowed convulsively, not liking this one bit but not knowing what to say. It wasn't her place to intervene here.

“‘Sorry’ won't put the jug back together, now, will it?” the pasty-faced woman smiled, and held out her hand, raising her voice to address the chapel of people, “I’m sorry, ladies and gentlemen, that you have to see this, but I can't allow the young people under my care to become idle and disrespectful of their elders. I will finish conducting this evening’s discussion once I have dealt with this. Excuse me.”

Tina watched in horror as Credence unbuckled his belt and handed it to the woman, who waited with the air of a long-suffering parent. She then turned and led him up the stairs, standing up on the second floor before the banister so that everyone could see.

Credence crouched and extended a trembling hand, waiting for the blow. The leather belt didn't crack like a whip, as you would expect, but sounded like a sharp, painful slap. Tina flinched, but some in the crowd cheered. Even the older girl at the door had a grim satisfaction to her expression that mirrored her mother’s. Casting her eyes around the room, Tina could only find one face that reflected her own feelings.

The little blonde girl with the pout had her hands balled into fists and her jaw clenched, angry tears glittering in her eyes. Still, she could do nothing against a fully grown woman with a belt.

But Tina could.

The slap of the belt on Credence’s palm was so painfully reminiscent of her own cruel punishment that Tina found herself rising from the pew and striding up the steps before she even knew what she was doing. Hatred such as she'd never felt before rose in her like vomit and she drew her wand, magical energy crackling in her fingertips.

She slashed her wand in an arc, the motion snatching the belt from the woman’s fingers and sending it skittering to the floor. The shock on the woman’s face at the sight of Tina with her wand out did nothing to bring Tina to her senses. An intense ferocity was in her, and an oversimplified sense of justice clouded her judgement.

What Tina was doing was illegal, but she saw none of that. She saw only right and wrong, and Stunned the woman before a word was spoken.

The fear that erupted in the chapel went unnoticed by her as she crouched beside Credence, who cowered away from her touch, afraid that she would hurt him as well.

“It's okay,” she murmured.

The pandemonium in the chapel rose to a fever pitch as a number of Aurors appeared out of thin air, wands drawn. Tina rose and stood over Credence to keep him from being hurt or frightened further.

Graves appeared suddenly by her side and said lowly, “Quite a mess you've gotten yourself into, Goldstein.”

Tina felt a ball of dread building in her stomach, and felt sick. But she turned to him and said, “Yes, sir. Anything else?”

Graves smirked, “President Picquery won't be pleased about this,” his expression turned solemn and he raised his wand, briefly slowing time and allowing the Aurors to Obliviate the crowd. Looking down at the fray, Tina noticed one Auror marching the older daughter back into the chapel. She was misty-eyed and had the dreamy, faraway look of someone who had just had their memory modified. Tina guessed that she'd run out of the chapel, and held back a derisive snort of laughter at the cowardice of the act — to proclaim vengeance upon those with magic then to turn and run at your first sight of it was laughable.

She realised that the situation she was in was no laughing matter, and the urge to laugh vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Graves took her by the arm and pointed his wand at the woman who had been beating Credence. A soft blue light appeared at the end of his wand and lit up her form, fading when he lowered his arm. He looked over to Credence, who, despite his fear, had begun to cling to Tina’s coat.

“Forget what you saw here tonight, son,” he told him, “It'd be better for all involved.”

Credence's lifted his tear-stained face and nodded, blinking in surprise when Graves and Tina whirled through the air and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> descriptions of the experience & pain of corporal punishment were informed (respectfully) by one of roald dahl’s memoirs _‘boy: tales of childhood’_
> 
> and a reminder to those who may want me to tag this as ‘underage’: there is no sexual or sensual content whatsoever between minors – kids can be, and are, lgbtqiapd+ too and there is nothing wrong with that. anyone who tries to comment otherwise will be reported. 
> 
> and I know I don't deserve it, but comments bring me life and help me write. I do intend to finish this fic and even write a follow-up. 
> 
> your support is invaluable and so special to me. thank you.


	14. November 30th, 1926 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much longer this story will continue for. circumstances affect how I write and I find myself very unmotivated to work on this. 
> 
> thanks for staying with this fic and I hope it isn't a disappointment
> 
> chapter song:  
>  _shine_ by birdy

Reappearing in MACUSA’s main lobby, Tina glanced down at her sleeve and at Graves’ hand wrapped around her forearm.

“I guess there's a reason you're still holding onto my arm, sir…?” 

“I gotta take you in, Tina. You understand, right?” Graves grimaced, not letting go of her. 

“Yeah,” Tina said hollowly, “Yeah. No judgement.” 

“Teenie!” 

Queenie appeared from out of nowhere and threw her arms around Tina, “I was so worried about you-” 

It took a moment for Tina to wonder why her sister was at work so late — and then it hit her. 

“It was you,” Tina realised aloud. Queenie released her, looking abashed. 

“Tina, I saw what was going through your mind. And you could've gotten hurt, so- so I contacted Seraphina,” Queenie bit her lip. 

“And she sent Graves after me,” Tina nodded. She was in shock and couldn't fully realise what Queenie had done for her — whether Queenie actually had helped the situation or not, she wasn't sure. 

It had been the practical thing to do, at least. If Graves hadn't turned up with the team, Morrigan knew what would have happened. 

“I gotta go,” Tina stepped out of Queenie’s arms, casting a glance at Graves, who still held her by the arm, “See you at home.” 

Queenie nodded, teeth worrying at her lip, watching as they got into the elevator. 

Red looked them over: Tina fearful and abashed, with Graves beside her, and frowned, “Everythin’ all right, Goldstein?” 

Wordlessly, Tina shook her head, her eyes downcast. Red’s eyes narrowed and he popped his toothpick into his mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully. 

“Prosecution Department, Red.” Graves told the elf, whose eyes widened but he complied. 

* * *

“Mister Graves,” Tina asked, and it sounded almost like somebody else's voice she spoke in, as her words echoed through the wide, empty corridor, “How long do you think it'll be?”

“There should be an informal hearing as soon as possible. With that thing on the loose, Picquery doesn't want this to get out. She doesn't want people thinking she doesn't have control over her own Aurors while there's something tearing up New York,” Graves looked at her intently, “Are you okay, Goldstein?” 

Tina swayed on the spot precariously, “Not really, sir, no.” 

Worried, Graves took her by the arm, “Well sit down, damn it,” he looked around for a chair or a bench and unceremoniously dragged her over to one, planting her onto the seat and standing in front of her in case she fell, “You really don't look too good, Tina. Do you want to try to postpone the hearing?” 

“No, no,” Tina shook her head weakly, “I don't think I'll be able to do it if it's on another day. I just need this nightmare to be over,” she bent over with her head in her hands and sobbed. 

Graves knelt beside her, “This isn't just about the Salem kid, is it?” 

Tina breathed deeply for a moment, not knowing if she trusted him to tell him any different. 

“I'm asking you as- well, not as your boss, but I guess you couldn't think of me as a friend by what a prick I've been.” 

Tina hiccuped a laugh. 

“Miss Goldstein?” Seraphina’s voice cut through the moment and Tina sat bolt upright, forgetting to wipe her cheeks. Seraphina’s gaze lingered on the tear tracks, but she didn't comment, as there were two justices with her. 

“Yes, Madam President?” 

“We’ll keep this as brief as possible. Graves, if you could escort Miss Goldstein into the courtroom,” Seraphina led the way, followed by the two justices, who were in robes of deep blue. Seraphina took her seat at a large mahogany desk that had been placed there for her and her two companions. 

Tina felt Graves’ hand touch her elbow, and he guided her to a wooden chair that had chains wound around the armrests and legs. Thankfully, they did not bind Tina when she sat down. 

“Porpentina Goldstein,” one of the justices called out. 

“Yes,” Tina answered. 

“Porpentina Goldstein of 679 West 24th Street, New York?” 

“Yes,” she clarified. 

“Sister to Queenie Goldstein?” 

“...Yes.” 

She was getting very tired of this. Were they going to ask her to list her family tree? 

“That'll do to be going on with,” the second justice said, addressing his colleague who sat on Seraphina's other side. 

“Miss Goldstein,” the first justice directed his words at her, “You are accused of attacking a No-Maj, on the evening of November the Thirtieth, and being a criminal investigator at the time of the attack, being fully aware of the illegality of such an act.” 

Tina nodded. 

“Do you acknowledge the incident?” 

“Yes,” Tina fought to keep her voice steady, but her eyes were slowly filling up with tears. Weren't they even going to ask her why she did it? An Auror wouldn't just attack a No-Maj member of the public unprovoked, and she certainly wouldn't. This wasn't justice. This wasn't an investigation. This was barely even a trial, and Tina found herself appalled at their legal system and how easily it could be manipulated. 

“Sir, if I may-” she began. 

“You may not!” the second justice brandished a quill at her, shaking it in anger so that flecks of ink spattered his face, “You will remain silent unless spoken to!” 

Her jaw clenched in shame and anger, Tina stared at the floor. Why wasn't Seraphina saying anything? 

The first justice clasped his hands in front of him, “Before we present our findings, would Mr Graves like to speak on behalf of the accused?” 

At this, Tina let out a protestation, _on behalf of???_ but Seraphina fixed her with a warning look that silenced her. 

Graves stood and bowed deeply, “Madam President, if I may present my own reasons for requesting Miss Goldstein remain an Auror..?” 

Seraphina looked him over critically and nodded once, stern but curious. 

“Miss Goldstein is an upstanding member of our community. She not only upholds our laws, she enforces them and remains vigilant of those who do not,” Graves addressed all three of them, but his words were aimed right at Tina, “She is an excellent Auror and a highly valued government employee. And it would be a great waste to lose her as an investigator because of this unfortunate incident, which, may I remind you all, she investigated thoroughly.” 

“Your squad has not found what caused the destruction in our city, have they, Mr Graves?” the ink-stained justice enquired snidely. 

A muscle in Graves’ jaw twitched, “No, but I hasten to add that she showed great resourcefulness and determination when following leads on this case, traits that she demonstrates daily in her work. Tina Goldstein is a good Auror and I leave it to you to decide whether or not she remains on the investigative team.” 

He remained standing at Tina's side, both of them waiting for the verdict that seemed to take far too quickly. 

“Guilty,” said the first justice calmly. 

“Guilty,” said the second justice, with some degree of satisfaction. 

Seraphina took a deep breath and, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there, proclaimed in her sternest voice, “It is the finding of this court that Porpentina Goldstein is guilty of the unwarranted and unauthorised attack on a No-Maj, risking the exposure of wizarding kind. However, due to Director Graves’ testimony, she will not be tried for treason.” 

Tina hiccuped in shock. She could have been tried for _treason_? What was this, sixteenth century England? 

Seraphina went on, “She will no longer be a part of the investigative team, or remain in the law enforcement department. Efforts will be made to find a more suitable position for her within the government,” Seraphina looked at Tina, “Miss Goldstein. You are to be suspended without pay until such a position is found. Do I make myself clear?” Seraphina’s tone was severe, but her expression wasn't the cool mask it always was when she was the President. 

“Yes, Madam President.” Tina's voice shook and she held her head high to keep the tears from spilling down her face. 

Seraphina nodded understandingly, “You are excused.” 

Tina stood and left quickly, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. But when she made it to the elevator. she burst into tears, sobbing brokenly, unable to keep her emotions in any longer. All the rage she felt over Credence’s plight, and the shame she felt over her dismissal just exploded out of her, flooding down her cheeks along with everything she felt about Daiyu, and paired with the despair that she seemed to carry around with her now. She couldn't do anything. She was useless. 

Red patted her shoulder gingerly, and Tina found that she'd slid to the floor of the elevator, feeling like she'd been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. Red hit the emergency brake, halting the elevator between floors, “You okay, Goldstein?” he asked, adding off-handedly, “You know, a guy could get used to feelin’ tall. Is this what it feels like for you, Miss Long-Legs?” 

Tina laughed unexpectedly, hiccuping as she did so. 

He laid a small, wrinkled hand on her hair, “It’ll be okay, Goldstein. You'll see.”


	15. November 30th, 1926 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me while I struggle through these updates. to whoever still comments, thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> song for this chapter:
> 
>  _don't believe anymore_ by missy higgins

Tina eventually struggled to her feet, mumbling, “Thanks, Red, I really appreciate it.”

“Ah, it’s nothin,’” he waved her off, “Any fella would do the same.” 

“That's where you're wrong.” Tina bent down and kissed him on the forehead, just below the band of his hat. 

He grumbled in protest, but the tips of his ears had turned faintly pink, “Just don't let that Mister Graves see ya doin’ that. I think he's got a soft spot for ya.” 

Too exhausted by the evening’s events to even consider that, Tina shook it off, “Thanks all the same, Red.” 

“No problem, doll.” 

Reaching the ground floor, Tina stumbled out and into Queenie’s arms, who must have been waiting for her the entire time, “Teenie! Are you okay?” 

“She don't feel too good, sweetie,” Red tipped his hat back so he could see her better as he looked up, “Think you should take her home. Yourself, too.” 

Queenie looked from the elf to Tina, “What happened?” 

“Demoted,” Tina mumbled, not looking at her, “No investigation. No trial.” 

Queenie’s jaw dropped, “What on earth..?” 

“I just want to go home,” Tina whispered, tears still shining wetly on her cheeks, “Please. I don't want to talk about it, Queenie.” 

“Okay, honey, you go home. Can you make it back by yourself?” 

Tina nodded. 

“Okay, you go on home. I'll be there soon,” Queenie hugged her softly, and her sister felt like she was nothing but the bones of a bird in Queenie's arms. 

Tina set off towards the doors that led outside, and Queenie turned back to the elevator, setting her jaw decisively, “Take me up to the President's office, please, Red.” 

* * *

“Miss, no, you can't go in there! Miss!”

The door was flung open and banged off the wall when Queenie entered. Seraphina glanced up in surprise from her desk; she had never seen Queenie so riled. 

“Queenie?” 

Slamming the door behind her and locking it, Queenie turned to Seraphina, “Am I right in assuming that Tina has been stood down as an Auror?” 

Standing up from her desk, Seraphina held up her hands peaceably, “Queenie, you're upset. I don't think now is the best time for us to be discussing this.” 

“I think it's the perfect time. We’re alone, you don't have any appointments this time of night, and that means no interruptions.” Queenie crossed her arms; not a good sign. 

“That isn't what I meant. I really think we should save this conversation for another time.” 

She was using the voice that she used when dealing with matters of state and security; she had never used that voice when they were alone. Somehow that hurt even more than her dismissal of Tina's plight. 

“Seraphina, how-” Queenie shook her head fiercely, her curls hitting her cheeks. 

_How could you?_ was what she wanted to say, what she couldn't say. 

“My hands were tied,” Seraphina reached for her, “I had no choice-” 

_“Of course you did!”_ Queenie cried, pushing her away, “Tina was _right_ , she was justified in doing what she did!” 

“No, she wasn't,” Seraphina told her helplessly, “Intervention would have been acceptable if the boy had magical powers, but he does not, we have no evidence of this. No-Maj laws are different from our own. By their laws, she is allowed to punish her children however she deems suitable.” 

_“By beating them?”_ Queenie demanded, “Did you see that boy’s hands?” she demanded, “Because I sure did! Tina can't stop thinking about it, as much as she tries not to. And she thinks I don't remember, but I do.” 

“Remember what?” Seraphina’s stomach filled with dread. 

“If you look at her hand, her right hand — she's got the same scars. It weren't magic she was punished for, but for bein’ like us. She's been so afraid all this time even _I_ could barely see it, Teenie kept it buried down so deep.” 

“I-” Seraphina stammered. 

Queenie was now half-talking to herself, “I think the reason she attacked that woman was because of that, rather than just wanting to take the boy away from her or- or, I don't know! But Teenie had good reason to go after that horrible, horrible woman, and don't you dare say otherwise!” 

“I wasn't going to!” Seraphina looked hurt, “I didn't know about Tina, but there is nothing I can do about that boy, Queenie, or I would, you _know_ I would,” she pleaded, “Please don't be angry with me. I had no choice, if I hadn't-” 

“Made an example of her?” Queenie’s cheeks were flaming as she glared back intently. 

Seraphina's posture stiffened; she seemed to be taking Queenie's words as a criticism of MACUSA’s policies rather than as criticism for her treatment of Tina, “If that's how you choose to see it. But, as justified as Tina was, she did the wrong thing, no, Queenie-!” 

Seraphina cut across Queenie just as she began to protest, “She did the _wrong_ thing for the _right_ reasons. But you try telling that to an entire court of angry diplomats who are only concerned with the Statute of Secrecy, and rightly so. It is a full-time commitment to keep our world hidden. For me as well. Tina is lucky to have only had a small hearing. If she were brought before the entire court I don't know what could have happened. She could have very well been tried for treason. Isn't this better? Queenie?" 

Queenie’s face was red with anger and her eyes were full of tears. She was furious with Seraphina for her sister’s distress, and couldn't even look at her, “Fine,” she said, “But I- I don't wanna talk about this anymore.” 

Seraphina stared at her for a moment, then nodded and as Queenie turned, reaching for the door handle, Seraphina hesitating before asking, “I'll see you soon?” 

Queenie didn't reply, only when she had left the office and shut the door behind her, did she burst into tears and turn to head home.


	16. December 1st, 1926 — Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if any of this is incoherent. I did my best, some of it has been written for awhile, but I've just had my first proper night's sleep in months and I'm still recovering from it.
> 
> enjoy
> 
> clothing worn by all four main characters in this chapter are shown [here](https://sarahshelena.tumblr.com/tagged/chapter-sixteen)
> 
> song for this chapter is _unbroken_ by birdy

When Queenie returned home, the lights were off, save for a single floor lamp in the sitting room. She tiptoed into the bedroom and found Tina asleep on her side in bed, tears dried in straggled tracks across her face.

Queenie stroked Tina's hair lovingly and waved her wand, turning out the lamp in the other room then placed her wand on the bedside table. She slipped out of her dress and crawled into bed in only her slip, whispered, “Good night, Teenie,” hoping her sister could hear her, even in dreams. 

* * *

Tina awoke shivering the next morning, sliding out from under the blankets, she stood trembling with the cold in only her slip — she'd thrown it on the night before without thinking, and she cursed her outdated wardrobe — she glanced over to Queenie’s bed, finding it empty and remembered that she had nowhere to go — she had no job. No purpose. 

Looking out the window, Tina saw the city of New York besieged by rain and sleet, the air freezing cold, with a dark grey overcast sky. Tina closed the curtains to keep the cold out as much as possible.

She took up her wand and went into the kitchen, flicking her wand at the stove, then at the fireplace, where flames burst into life from the split wood stacked neatly in the grate. The little apartment soon began to warm up, but Tina still shivered in her undergarments; they weren't made for keeping body heat. Mug of cocoa in hand, she went and sat on the sofa, close to the fireplace, sipping at the warm brew. She glanced at the door and hoped Queenie would be back soon — and her gaze fell upon the red velvet coat, folded neatly on the stool. 

Her chest suddenly constricted, Tina felt as if someone's hand were crushing her windpipe. She placed her mug on a side table and crossed to the door, gathering the coat up in her arms and pressing the fabric to her face, inhaling the sensual myriad of scents — orange blossom, jasmine and sandalwood. The perfume impugning the coat brought back such powerful memories, it made Tina's heart hurt. 

But she could breathe again, which was worth the tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks and onto the white fur collar. Tina went back to the sofa and curled up on the soft cushions, the coat draped over her, breathing in Daiyu’s perfume and sipping her cocoa once again, holding tightly onto the coat and wishing she had one of her childhood toys with her — but when her and Queenie’s parents died of dragon pox, almost all of their possessions had to be destroyed to prevent the spread of the disease. 

Tina thought about finding a book to read, but couldn't summon the motivation to even make it to the bookshelf. Instead, she finished her cocoa and nestled further into the sofa, soothed by the scent of the red velvet coat, the gentle pattering of rain on the windows and the crackling fire. 

She fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

* * *

Well wrapped up against the cold, Queenie shouldered her way through the doors of the Woolworth building, shaking her head to dislodge the rain in her curls. She flapped her coat free of water, not wearing her usual pink or peach colors, but a dark coat of Tina's, trimmed in brown fur — she buttoned up her coat again and set off toward the elevator.

“Hey, Queenie, how's it goin’?” Red gave her a nod, not mentioning Tina by name, but asking about her all the same. 

“It's going all right. Not as bad as it could be, I guess.” Queenie admitted. 

“It's blowin’ a gale out there,” he remarked, pushing the button without being asked. 

“Mmhm, yeah,” Queenie nodded. Looking up as the elevator ascended, she found herself gazing at the larger-than-life portrait of Seraphina, and her stomach flipped unpleasantly. 

“Looks like things ain't goin’ too well for everybody right about now,” Red commented sympathetically, “It's a real shame for it to happen around the holidays, ain’t it?” 

“Terrible things happen any time of the year, Red,” Queenie said hollowly, “And they happen to anyone, especially to those who deserve more from life.” 

He was silent at that, but chewed on his toothpick thoughtfully. 

When the elevator doors opened, Queenie was stunned to see Seraphina, dressed in robes of black and gold, and as Red tipped his hat to salute the President, Queenie looked away, tears of anger pricking her eyes, and walked past her resolutely, not looking back. 

Queenie could feel how much she missed Seraphina, but stubbornly refused to speak to her. And she couldn't understand why she felt so ashamed by her own feelings. 

* * *

A soft knock sounded on the door of the Goldstein’s apartment, but Tina did not rouse. Another knock, and then the door opened, footsteps approaching the former Auror’s sleeping form.

Daiyu, swathed in a gold and cream coat, watched as Tina slept, one pale arm trailing down to the floor where an empty mug lay on its side, the other draped over her chest, clutching at the red velvet coat that doubled as a blanket. Daiyu’s gaze lingered on the low cut of Tina's slip and how it fitted loosely but flatteringly — it bared the slight swell of her breasts as they rose and fell with her breathing, and Daiyu’s cheeks warmed when she realised how the thin cream fabric was almost translucent. Save for the small panels of green satin stitched upon the bodice, Tina could have been naked, so visible was her form beneath the slip. 

Daiyu blushed and averted her eyes, rather too late. She turned to leave, just as Tina’s eyelids flickered. 

“Hello?” Tina lifted her head and looked around, blinking sleepily, and froze when she caught sight of Daiyu, “...Why are you here?” 

“I apologise, it was very presumptuous of me, I will leave-” 

“No.” Tina stood, holding the coat to her chest, “Why did you come?” 

“I had to see you,” just hearing Daiyu’s voice was enough to make her heart slam against her ribs. 

And when Daiyu slowly stepped forward, as if she couldn't stay away, and took Tina in her arms, it was like heaven, their embrace. Tina took a moment to feel the safest she had in days. Breathing in the scent of Daiyu’s perfume, Tina had to fight the overwhelming desire to forgive her immediately. 

“Tina,” Daiyu breathed, “Are you all right?” 

“No-” her face nearly crumpled, but Tina forced the memories of the previous evening away, “But I don't want to talk about that now,” she stepped out of Daiyu’s arms, “You did something last night.” Tina's voice shook with the force of her emotions, and Daiyu looked very grave, as if she had been expecting a rebuff. 

“I apologise, if you-” 

“Did you want me to kiss you back?” 

Daiyu blinked in surprise, “Yes, of course,” she glanced away momentarily. 

“Then why did you leave?” Tina demanded. 

Daiyu opened her mouth, but for a moment no words came, “I…. I came only to tell you how I felt and to leave. I never expected what happened- to happen at _all._ And once it had, I thought you might regret what transpired between us if I did not leave you. So I made a choice.” 

_“You don't have to choose for me,”_ Tina said defensively, “It’s not up to you — and why would you even kiss me-” she bit her lip savagely, trying not to cry, “Why did you let me hope if you were just going to disappear?” 

“I couldn't help myself,” Daiyu pushed her hair back from her face, distressed, “You don't understand. It’s not the same for you as it is for me.” 

Tina flinched, “What?” 

“Tina,” Daiyu began defeatedly, “Overcoming the stigma of being a lesbian is a daily struggle. In some cultures more than others. America is not progressive. China only removed prohibition of homosexuality in 1912. But that could change so quickly. And here-” Daiyu bit her lip softly, and couldn't go on. 

There were tears running down Tina’s cheeks, “But no one can hurt you, you have diplomatic immunity in America, I checked.” 

At this, Daiyu blinked in surprise, but placed both hands against Tina's face, “I'm not only afraid for myself, Tina, I'm afraid for _you._ I may be safe from prosecution and imprisonment, but what about _you?_ ” 

Tina went on, through soft hiccuping sobs, “I’m not asking for the world. But I thought that with what you'd lost, you wouldn't choose to go through this again. And I really don't understand. I'm afraid too, I'm-” Tina sobbed once, “I’m _petrified._ But we have Seraphina on our side, and she wouldn't let _anything_ happen.” 

“Seraphina cannot always look out for your best interests. Haven't the events of last night already shown you that?” 

Tina couldn't answer. She stepped out of Daiyu’s reach and sank into one of the soft armchairs, dropping the velvet coat to the floor. 

Yes, Seraphina had been severe in her punishment of Tina's outburst. But she could have done far more to make an example of her, and she hadn't. Tina might still have a job, however lessened her future position may be. 

“That was punishment for unnecessary force,” Tina said, thinking that the term didn't really apply to what she'd done. She had been holding herself back from using too much force, and everyone involved knew this. 

“Regardless,” Daiyu knelt in front of her, “She could not let you keep your job after what happened went public. Imagine what it would be like if details of our involvement became known. Relationships between white women may be glossed over, but between women of differering ethnic ancestry...” Daiyu closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“Racial prejudice has dropped considerably in the wizarding community,” Tina said pointededly, and Daiyu opened her eyes as she went on, “Seraphina even passed a bill that criminalises hate speech made against unions between people of differing ethnic backgrounds. And the law doesn't specify the gender _or_ sexuality of the people who form the union. She's been fighting a long time for women like us.” Tina's voice became hollow and direct, “I just thought you'd realise that she was probably doing it for you as well as for herself and others.” 

Daiyu placed a hand on her knee, “Tina-” 

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what happened between us,” Tina furiously wiped away the tears that had been flooding down her cheeks as she spoke, “And I don't mind if you're friends with Queenie. She doesn't have many friends and you're- you're...” Tina lapsed into silent sobs, covering her face with her hands and bending almost to the floor with the force of them; they shook her entire body as she fought the emotions that had been building up inside her for days. 

Daiyu, who had been watching Tina speak with such passion and determination, and watched as she cried so brokenly, reached out tentatively and stroked her hair, speaking as softly as she could; her voice was gentle and soothing, and paired with the tender fingers against her scalp, Tina’s breathing slowed gradually and she grew quiet, though she was still bent at the waist, with her arms wrapped around herself like she was trying to keep from breaking apart. 

“I'm sorry,” Daiyu said, her palm pressed softly against Tina's cheek, “I didn't think of your feelings. In trying to distance myself and not hurt you, I did exactly that. I was so foolish, oh, Tina…” 

Tina lifted her head and Daiyu, upon seeing her tear-streaked face, leant forward and softly kissed her, pouring all her grief and regret into it. Tina slowly sank against her, trembling violently, but relief was evident in every muscle save for her mouth, which kissed Daiyu back with such fervor that their lips began to bruise. 

“Don't change your mind again,” Tina said, her eyes shut tightly, pressing her mouth against Daiyu’s again and again. Her hands were slowly combing through Daiyu’s impossibly long black hair, and she didn't open her eyes. She waited, teeth cutting into her lower lip. 

“I won't,” Daiyu promised, kissing her back, “If you want me-” 

Tina pulled back and her eyes flew open, “I mean it,” she told Daiyu, stony-faced, “If I find that you've gone one morning-” she blushed but continued, “Or- or that you've decided that ignorant laws and stupid societal traditions hold more importance than how you feel, I won't forgive you. I just can't. I can't go through this again.” 

She was shaking with the force of her statement. 

Daiyu held her gaze and nodded, “Alright,” she murmured. 

Tina pulled Daiyu onto the sofa beside her, heart pounding at the closeness. Their bodies lined up almost perfectly. When they held each other, it wasn't the same passionate embraces that Tina had seen Queenie share with Seraphina. It was timid and hesitant, both of them vulnerable and knowing the other was soft, despite the cool exterior. 

Daiyu took Tina gently by the waist, her hands warm through the thin slip, and kissed the pink bow of Tina's mouth, stroking one cheek with her knuckles, “I will try. Try to be brave. I will not have to try to love you,” she smiled, “That, I am afraid, is irreversible.” 

Tina’s answering smile wasn’t small — it was radiant with joy, “You love me?” 

Daiyu nodded, tears in her eyes, “More than I ever dared believe. Yes, Tina.” 

Tina kissed her softly, hands combing through Daiyu’s hair — a sigh built in her chest, but it escaped as a quiet murmur — the merest hint of a moan, and she gasped, “Would you-?” 

“Yes,” Daiyu breathed, relaxing, her form fitting intimately against Tina's, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I think I surpassed my record for gay drama :)


	17. December 1st, 1926 — Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merciful mangoes, I thought I'd never finish this chapter.
> 
> the only explanation I can give for such an unforgivable hiatus is that I was in a very bad place. and when I'm in a bad place, I don't write good fanfiction. 
> 
> I can't give definitive confirmation on if I'll be able to finish this fic (there will hopefully be a part two starring newt and jacob!) but I will do my best. 
> 
> comments help. I swear, they really, really do. 
> 
> thank you all for supporting me. I know it isn't easy and I am sorry that it's taken me so long. bear with me.
> 
>  **song for chapter:** _no secrets_ by missy higgins

Lying beside Daiyu, pressed against her on the narrow sofa by the fire, Tina found herself disbelieving every moment as it came. Warm, sweet-tasting lips slid against hers, damp with love, making her tremble uncontrollably.

The words _are you sure_ were wrung out of her before she could speak them. Daiyu’s hands were at her throat, laid against the flat of her chest, Tina's heart slamming against her lover’s fingers, her breath coming so harshly, Daiyu pulled back to look into her eyes, her face full of concern. 

“Tina,” she whispered, “Are you all right? Have I upset you?” 

“No,” Tina shook her head, still trembling. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, no. I know that if you do, I won't be at all alright.” Tina placed her hands on Daiyu’s cheeks, “I love you. And every moment I can feel it in me, like a living thing, wings beating so that I can't even breathe — until it becomes almost unbearable.” 

She blinked away tears, while Daiyu could only gaze at her, speechless, until Tina drew her in and kissed her, so softly, fingers winding into thick, black hair that draped over the side of the couch and reached to the floor. 

“I want to feel you inside me,” Tina whispered, not daring to open her eyes and not even knowing how she dared to speak those words. 

A moment passed, and then Daiyu smiled against her lips, “I’d-” she kissed her, falling silent, and was suddenly more aware of how closely Tina was folded into her. 

“...I've wanted that for longer than I even knew, myself,” she finally admitted. 

Tina bit her lip, realising she'd stopped trembling, her hands flexing in Daiyu’s silken hair, pulling her in to kiss her fiercely, her heart beating with renewed trepidation. 

Daiyu dipped her head and her lips touched upon the swell of Tina's breast, making her tremble momentarily when she felt Daiyu’s mouth on her for the first time. 

Daiyu's hand that had been resting against Tina’s collarbone lifted away from her and pressed warmly against her thigh through the thinness of her slip. Tina's teeth sunk softly into the pink flesh of her lip as Daiyu’s fingers slid beneath the flimsy cream fabric and slipped between her thighs. 

At the feel of Daiyu’s hand against her, Tina gasped, _“Oh…”_

She had only ever felt the touch of her own fingers before then. And Daiyu was so infinitely gentle and she was so careful that Tina had never felt safer with another person. 

Daiyu's breath poured over her chest as she pressed kisses to Tina's breasts through the slip, her lips brushing over cotton and satin, feeling Tina tremble beneath her. 

Her fingers, which had for some moments, been gently stroking Tina's thighs, moved slowly between her legs once more. And this time, Tina gave such a shudder that Daiyu almost removed her hand. But there was damp warmth at her fingertips, and Tina shifted, pushing her hips against Daiyu’s hand beseechingly, and breathing quite quickly. 

“Tina?” Daiyu murmured. 

_“Please.”_ Tina begged, her hands sweeping through Daiyu’s hair, clutching thick handfuls of black silk, “Please, I can't stand it.” 

Daiyu stroked with her fingers, finding liquid heat pooling there — she gently slid within Tina, and was not prepared for the breathless cry that came from her. It was wet and broken, and torn from her throat so suddenly it was as if she'd screamed. 

But there was no pain in Tina's voice; she was consumed by sensation, and she shifted against Daiyu so that her fingers sank deeper — drawing a choked gasp and Tina's chest jumped against Daiyu’s, carving her hips against her lover’s so she could feel fingertips touch the mouth of her womb. She sighed and nudged against Daiyu’s hand, wordlessly begging her to move her fingers. 

Daiyu pressed her mouth against Tina's throat and curled her fingers ever so slightly; a moan rumbled beneath her lips as she slowly withdrew her fingers and pushed them back in, stroking Tina tenderly from within — Tina's back arched slowly as Daiyu made love to her, her chest fluttering quickly, rising and falling as she panted. Soft lips moved over the swell of her breasts and mouthed wetly at her nipples through the thin fabric. Tina gasped and her chest heaved; she clutched at Daiyu in quiet desperation, rocking against the hand that was pressing those fingers so intimately inside her — all too quickly, her back arched and she climaxed, shuddering around Daiyu’s fingers and gasping her release into the warm, still air of the apartment. 

“Oh,” she breathed, her body thrumming with the high of orgasm, “That was...just-” 

Daiyu slid out of her, damp fingers brushing against Tina's thigh and kissed her softly, not speaking. 

“Could you hold onto me? For a moment?” Tina asked her. 

Daiyu looked at her quizzically, but wrapped her arms around Tina's form, not prepared for the jarring sensation of Apparition; in less than a second, Tina had Apparated them less than a foot away onto the rug in front of the fire. 

“Sorry,” Tina grinned, “But this was somehow less strange than rolling onto the floor. The sofa is pretty narrow.” 

Daiyu laughed, “You are right. It is a good idea, even if you did surprise me a little.” 

“Sorry about that,” Tina kissed her, gently rolling Daiyu onto her back, “By the way, is it all right if I take this off?” 

She tugged gently at Daiyu’s cream coat, which was embroidered with gold thread. 

“Yes, of course. It is a little warm in here to be wearing one.” Daiyu nodded. Tina carefully unbuttoned it and Daiyu's arms slid out until she was lying on the coat like a blanket. The dress she wore beneath it was the color of cream, and the palest thing Tina had ever seen her wear. 

Daiyu's chest heaved under the fabric as she breathed heavily, gasping, “You don't have to, really…” 

Tina tore her gaze from the bodice of Daiyu’s dress, “Whatever makes you think I wouldn't want to?” she asked incredulously, “If you don't want me to touch you, that's fine. I understand-” 

“No, I do.” Daiyu’s lips pressed together anxiously, “I just didn't know if you…” 

Tina's eyebrows rose, “...you thought I wouldn't want to make love to you? Whatever reason you're thinking of, it's completely untrue. I want to-” Tina bit her lip, “I can't even say what I want to do,” she laughed awkwardly, “It sounds so crude.” 

Daiyu blushed faintly under her soft skin, glowing a more vibrant gold in the light of the fire, “As sexual acts often do,” she agreed softly, “You can still say it, don't feel embarrassed.” 

“As silly as it sounds, I’d much rather show you,” Tina smiled, “If you’d like. Unless you don't…” 

Daiyu shook her head, “If I am at any point uncomfortable, I will tell you at once. Does that help?” 

Tina brushed Daiyu’s hair over her ear, “...I haven't done this before. I haven't a clue of what I'm doing.” 

The smile she received in answer was sweet and kind, “I'm not terribly experienced myself,” Daiyu admitted, “And there is no expectation I hold you to, Tina. You are the only one I want.” 

Tina bit her lip nervously, overwhelmed. 

“Are you all right?” 

Tina nodded, managing to whisper, “Yes,” and dipped her head to press her lips against Daiyu's once more, relaxing against her, falling into a slow, sensual rhythm that heated her blood and sent it thrumming in her veins as if she had the heart of a hummingbird. 

Daiyu’s chest rose and fell rapidly, but her mouth was slow, sweet and pillow-soft against Tina's. She trembled when their lips parted and their tongues met, but soon she lifted her hands to Tina's waist, emboldened by their closeness and the certainty of their union. She stroked Tina's back and shifted beneath her, craving her lover’s touch and actively seeking it out — her legs parted under her dress and Tina's leg slowly drifted between them, resting against the apex of her thighs and making her gasp. 

The resolve was clear in Tina's eyes, and realisation quickly bloomed in Daiyu’s. Tina gently slid one hand between Daiyu's legs and underneath the folds of her dress. Both women seemed torn between hyperventilating and not breathing at all. 

Tina's fingers deftly slid Daiyu’s underwear aside and brushed her knuckles gently against her lover’s cunt, drawing a sharp gasp from the lips resting beside her ear. 

“Is this-?” 

“Yes, yes,” Daiyu breathed, “Oh, please, go on.” 

She wound her arms around Tina's neck, holding onto her tightly, trembling uncontrollably in restrained desire. 

Tina took a breath and gently repeated the motion, drawing the backs of her fingers across the sensitive flesh, this time making Daiyu squirm impatiently under her touch, biting back a whimper. 

She parted the silken flesh with her fingertips, tracing lightly until the woman beneath her began to shudder. 

“Stop teasing!” Daiyu scolded her, “I never thought you'd be like this, it's very unlike you.” 

Tina smiled and took her hand away, catching the resulting frustrated groan before she slid down Daiyu’s body and lay between her legs. 

“And would this be unlike me?” she asked, her breath blowing warmly over Daiyu's sex. 

A faint, “I think so...yes,” was the reply. 

“Would you like me to kiss you there?” Tina bit her lip after speaking, hardly believing that she was saying these things, or doing them. 

Wordlessly, Daiyu’s fingers wound into Tina’s short dark hair, relaxing. Tina glanced up and saw Daiyu nod firmly, eyes clouded with lust. 

Before she even realised it, Tina had pushed Daiyu’s dress up her thighs and leant in to press her lips against Daiyu’s cunt. She didn't even think about taking off her lover’s underwear, she just pushed them aside. 

A sharp, breathy gasp escaped the delegate. 

Tina smiled, “I believe you're starting to know me a little more.” 

Daiyu giggled and sighed as Tina's tongue pressed against her, slowly flicking and curling around her clitoris. Daiyu trembled suddenly, “Goodness,” she breathed. Tina continued, her confidence building, making the woman beneath her shudder and moan exquisitely; she murmured a question and received affirmation — then her fingers gently parted the swollen, damp flesh and delved inside. 

Both women spent the afternoon discovering each other’s bodies with growing certainty and ease. The fire bathed their bodies in warmth, even as freezing rain beat upon the windows outside; their skin was painted a vibrant gold from the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. I hope some of you are still here with me. I do love and appreciate you, and I never forgot you. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing that those who bookmark my fics sometimes don't even leave kudos or a comment. I'm not a fic-churning machine, I'm a person, and I do this for you as much as for myself. 
> 
> acknowledgement of this is much appreciated and encouraged. 
> 
> fanfiction writers need to be more appreciated. I never seem to stop thanking people for reading, but all I ask for is your thoughts.


End file.
